Promises To Keep
by Poohbear-29
Summary: It seems both Sheppard and McKay have promises to keep, but Sheppard must fight an adversary in order to keep his promises. Sheppard whump ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Title----Promises to Keep

Author-----Winnie

Rating------T

Disclaimer----I own no rights to Stargate Atlantis or the wonderful characters and wish only to play around for a while

Comments-----Dedicated to Pamela, who has such great taste and is such a wonderful sounding board. I love the pictures she does for my stories and hopefully she'll do one for this story.

PX713-29, was the gate number to a planet John Sheppard wished he'd never heard of, let alone visited. He shifted on the bed and sat forward, wincing when the movement pulled at he healing wound in his side. Whoever these people were they'd taken care of his injuries, but had yet to speak to him. They were humanoid in appearance, but there was very little humanity in their minds.

The trip through the stargate had seemed a good idea at the time, but right now he wasn't so sure he'd make the same decision again. How long had he been a captive of these people? Where were the others? Were they alive? Had they managed to escape back through the gate before it had been destroyed in the explosion that had resulted in his injuries?

John touched the bandage that covered the right side of his forehead, and wondered how bad the wound was. His head still pounded, nausea mounted in his stomach, and he knew he was suffering from the affects of a concussion. Maybe the silence of these people wasn't such a bad thing after all. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, opening them when he heard the familiar swooshing sound that signaled he had visitors.

"Go away," he ordered, but the voice that spoke brought him upright and glaring daggers at the man behind his kidnapping.

"Now, Colonel, is that any way to speak with the man who holds your life in his hands?"

"You sonofabitch!" Sheppard spat, reacting instinctively to the hated figure before him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Promises to Keep---2

**SGASGASGASGASGA**

Voices, incessant and aggravating finally broke through and Rodney McKay reluctantly opened his eyes. He licked at dry lips and swatted at the hand that touched his arm, groaning when the movement tore at damaged ribs.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Carson Beckett chastised his patient.

"Who's the drummer in my head?" McKay asked softly.

"Probably the same one who practiced on your chest," Beckett answered.

"I thought that was the big ape who sat on me," McKay told him, slowly moving his body and ignoring the pain until he could look around. There were two other beds, both occupied, but neither one held the one man he needed to see. The man who promised to follow them through the gate no matter what it took. "Where's Sheppard?"

"We were hoping one of you could answer that question," a new voice intruded on their conversation and McKay managed to turn his head just far enough to see Elizabeth Weir striding purposefully toward him. "How do you feel, Rodney?"

"Like Carson's been practicing his voodoo science on me," McKay snapped, eliciting an irritated grumble from Becket. "Sheppard didn't come through the Stargate?"

"You were the last one. Ronan and Teyla barely managed to stay on their feet waiting for you," Weir answered worriedly.

"Are they okay?"

"Teyla's leg is broken, but she should be fine…once she…Ronan has a severe head injury and has yet to wake up," Beckett answered. "You also sustained a head injury, several broken ribs, and numerous bruises."

"Elizabeth," McKay said, pointedly ignoring Beckett's reminder of his own injuries. "Have you sent anyone back to the planet?"

"We can't, Rodney, the gate was destroyed and everything we knew about PX713-29 has changed…"

"What do you mean changed?" McKay asked.

"I mean the air is no longer breathable and there are no life signs of any kind from there. For all intents and purposes PX713-29 is a dead planet," Weir answered.

"What… oh no, that can't be…Sheppard…he promised…he promised to follow…he promised," McKay's eyes glazed over and he felt himself losing touch with everything around him as darkness reached out to engulf him. He didn't see the worried look on Weir's face or hear the concern in her voice as Beckett checked his vitals.

"Carson, is he going to be all right?"

"I think so, Elizabeth…although I don't think I've ever seen him this distraught."

"Distraught is hardly a word I'd associate with Rodney McKay," Weir said, wondering how such a simple mission could go so wrong, so fast. This was to be a simple mission to check on the inhabitants on PX713-29 and see if they would be willing to trade, but something had happened once the team went through the gate. Less than an hour into their mission McKay had sent his IDC code and three of Sheppard's team had stumbled through the gate before collapsing unconscious. The gate had shut down before Sheppard had stepped through and any attempts at communication had been met with deadly silence.

**SGASGASGASGASGA**

Sheppard stood staring at the man who'd entered his cell. There was no mistaking the former Genii military leader standing in the doorway, but what shocked him was the man standing behind Commander Acastus Kolya was known to him only as Michael. That these two seemed to have some kind of truce meant hell had just opened its gates for John Sheppard.

"Ah, I see you recognize, Michael," Kolya said with a grin as two guards aimed their weapons at the prisoner. "He was more than willing to help me when I told him who the prize would be."

"You set your sights below animal level when you chose him," Sheppard said, his eyes fixed on Kolya.

"Michael is not an animal…"

"I wasn't talking about Michael…I was talking to him," Sheppard spat and saw a spark of anger in Kolya's eyes, while a hint of a smile formed on the wraith's face.

Kolya reacted to the insult by nodding to one of the guards, who stepped forward and drove his weapon into Sheppard's gut. The former Genii commander stepped forward and knelt in front of his captive, drawing on a foul smelling cigar before blowing the smoke into colonel's face. "You need some lessons in the proper way to speak to your captives, Colonel."

"Go….to hell," the SG officer snarled, refusing to look away in spite of the nauseating effect the smoke had on him.

"He is strong, Kolya."

"Yes, he is, Michael, but strong men have their breaking point and you and I will find Colonel Sheppard's before we are through," Kolya told him.

"What do you want, Kolya?" Sheppard asked, finally able to stand on his own two feet again.

"That should be obvious, Colonel," the former Genii Commander said with a slight grin as he moved back to stand beside the wraith. "Michael and I are in agreement that your people owe us for what you've taken…"

"We took nothing from you!" Sheppard spat.

"You are a liar, Colonel. You see if it was not for your people I would still be in command of the Genii military units on my world and Michael…well you took Michael and tried to change who he was. You gave him no choice and simply experimented on him…"

"The Wraith feed off us…they feed off your people, Kolya, and what we were trying to do would have stopped that if given the chance. Rodney and Carson…"

"Ah, yes, Dr. McKay, it is too bad he had to die, but I believe it was something Michael found highly entertaining…"

John staggered back, his eyes filled with anger as his body shook with a mixture of rage and sorrow. Rodney McKay could not be dead. There were promises made…promises to keep and no matter what Kolya said, John Sheppard would not believe that McKay was dead. He fought back the urge to ask about Teyla and Ronan, but Kolya seemed to be reading his emotions easily.

"Mourn your friends, Colonel, but you should realize they are the lucky ones…unless you are willing to tell us what we need to know," Kolya told him.

"Colonel Sheppard, I know you have felt the power of a wraith feeding on you…and I he reversed the effects, but I could easily take it from you and believe me when I say it is twice as painful the second time," Michael said and stepped forward, his hand outstretched as he showed Sheppard the razor sharp access used for feeding.

John remembered the excruciating pain in his chest when the wraith fed on him, but refused to show any sign of fear. He knew that was exactly what he was feeling and understood it was a normal reaction to his last experience. "Kolya is using you, Michael…don't…"

"Don't what, Sheppard? Don't trust him? I find that strange coming from your mouth after what your people did to me and others of my kind," Michael snapped.

"We did what we thought was necessary," Sheppard told him.

"You were wrong…both times," the wraith said and turned to the Genii male. He wanted more than anything to feed on John Sheppard, but things had changed since Carson Beckett had injected him with the retrovirus. He could no longer feed on the humans, but he refused to let anyone know that and had taken to feeding off other races including several Genii prisoners in the lower levels. He'd given Kolya several reasons for not feeding, even a small amount on Sheppard, and for now he hoped Kolya was convinced. If not, Kolya would find out the hard way not to press matters that should not concern him. "We need to get started."

"Bring him!" Kolya ordered and turned his back on Sheppard.

John struggled as the two guards grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. The movement pulled at the wound in his side and he felt blood soak through the bandage. A blow to the base of his neck sent him to his knees, but he would not give in easily and renewed his efforts to get free. He fought with a rage born of anger at the loss of his friends and delivered several staggering blows before something struck his lower back and he fell to the rough floor. A knee was pressed against his lower back and his arms were pulled behind his back and secured with wire.

"Now, Colonel, you must enjoy pain, but please refrain from fighting until you're odds are better," Kolya advised once his men had Sheppard on his feet. "Now that we have your attention shall we get on with this?"

Sheppard pulled away from the arms holding him and followed Kolya and Michael out of his cell. He glanced left and right, shocked to see the small humanoids from PX713-29 working in several areas of the compound. Were they still on the planet, or were they captives of Kolya and Michael? If they were could he trust them to help him if and when he found the means to escape? Was there a gate nearby?

"Are you thinking about escape, Colonel?"

Sheppard remained silent, and knew it was irritating the former Genii commander. It was something he'd experienced with Rodney McKay and had often left the scientist babbling about silent treatment. The thought of his friend, and the very real possibility that he was dead made the anger resurface and Sheppard vowed Kolya and Michael would pay for what they'd cost him. 'Kolya will pay, McKay, that's a promise I intend to keep,' the SGA officer vowed.

"Colonel, as a prisoner of the Genii military…"

"Your own people kicked you out, Kolya; you're a man without a home!"

"That's true, Colonel, and again it is you that cost me my life. I should have been where Ladon Radim is, but because of your interference I have no home. That's something you are going to help me with, Colonel" Kolya vowed and motioned for the guards to bring Sheppard forward. "When we are finished you will gladly reveal everything you know about Radim's plans…"

"I don't know anything!" Sheppard lied.

"Don't lie to me, Colonel, your truce with my people is strong and they will do anything to keep on your good side, but…"

"I think you're putting too much value on our truce, Kolya…"

"We shall see, Colonel," Kolya warned. "I know Radim is planning something big. The Genii along with your people in Atlantis have been working on something that could wipe out the wraith threat. Michael is going to help me defeat Radim and once he is defeated we will attack Atlantis and Michael will have his revenge against your people. Again, hat's where you come in, Colonel, you know the Atlantis security code and their weaknesses and once we have those it is a simple matter of mounting a full frontal attack."

"What makes you think I'd give you the codes?" Sheppard asked when they stopped before a covered structure.

"Oh I doubt you'd give them intentionally, but there are ways to get the information from you…but I don't think you'll enjoy it. Now I know you're strong, Colonel, but I should warn you that I will take great pleasure in taking away that very strength and make sure you know it's happening and that you can't do a thing about it. McKay and the rest of your team are dead and I'm sure Dr. Weir and the others are aware of how they died and your part in it. They think you betrayed your team, Colonel, and that you are solely responsible for their deaths."

"If they think I betrayed the team then they'll change the codes and mine will be no good to you anyway," Sheppard told him, swallowing several times as the structure before him was finally revealed. He had no idea what the different ropes and pulleys were for, but he understood what it meant for him.

"Release him, but be ready for anything," Kolya warned.

Sheppard felt the wires come loose and pulled his arms around front, rubbing the circulation back into them even as a guard shoved him forward. The minute he was within reach of Kolya, he acted and grabbed the Genii around the neck as he grabbed the weapon from Kolya's belt. It all happened so quickly that no one else reacted until he pointed the gun at Kolya's head. "Tell them to back off, Michael, or I'll kill him!"

"What would that matter to me, Sheppard?" Michael asked, smiling at the look on the captives face. He may have been forced to go into a partnership with Acastus Kolya, but that didn't mean he wouldn't turn his back on him if the opportunity presented itself. It was a simple matter of survival of the fittest and Kolya would do the same thing if the roles were reversed. They were allies born of desperation, but they were still enemies by choice.

Sheppard tightened his grip around Kolya's neck and pressed the weapon into his temple even as the former Genii commander began to laugh. He saw the smile on Michael's face and understood the wraith really didn't give a damn what happened to Kolya. He shifted slightly; unwittingly giving Kolya the leeway he needed and cried out when the bigger man's elbow found the wound in his side. He didn't relinquish his hold and pressed down on the trigger, but there was no sound from the uncharged weapon. The gun was taken from his hand as Kolya quickly turned and lashed out with a fist to Sheppard's unprotected abdomen.

"Did you really think it would be so easy, Colonel?"

"A man can always ho…hope," Sheppard spat. The blood from his wound dripped onto the ground even as the guard grabbed him and pulled him into the structure. His wrists and ankles were quickly wrapped in a thin strip of metal about an inch wide, while another strip was quickly wrapped around his chest. He had no idea what Kolya and Michael had in mind and refused to ask as Kolya reached for a console and began pressing the buttons on the keyboard.

"This is an interesting device, Sheppard, and was normally used for pleasure by the Corredian race, but with a slight modification it can also be turned into something that causes a great deal of pain. Now I'm sure you would prefer to experience the pleasurable aspect, but that won't happen until you give me what I want!"

"Go to hell!" Sheppard said, screaming as small spikes embedded in his skin wherever a metal band was present. An electrical current ran through the spikes and his body shook with the force of the shock. He lost track of time as again and again he was subjected to the painful device until he slumped forward as the darkness reached out for him. He didn't hear Kolya order the guards to return him to his cell, nor did he see the hint of respect he'd gained with the smaller race that he'd first seen on PX713-29.

"I told you he would be stubborn," the newcomer stepped out from behind the structure and stood beside Kolya.

"Yes, you did, Lieutenant, but I still don't understand why you have turned your back on him," Kolya said.

"They made me what I am, yet they do not accept me because they are afraid of me," Aiden Ford answered and looked at Michael with obvious distaste. "I know how he feels."

Kolya knew Michael and Ford could not stand to be near each other, but right now he needed both men if he was to succeed. Once he had what he wanted it would be interesting to put the two wraith like creatures in a cage and see who came out on top. For now, Acastus Kolya was content to make Colonel John Sheppard suffer until he had what was needed to take the Pegasus Galaxy by storm.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Promises to Keep---3

Rodney McKay opened his eyes and glanced around, quickly realizing he was still in the infirmary. He shifted slightly, sending daggers of pain through his skull that threatened to send him back into the darkness. The problem was he could not afford to let that happen, not if he was going to keep his promise to John Sheppard.

"Rodney, just where do ya think you're off to?"

"Carson, I need to speak with Elizabeth…"

"You'll be doing nothing of the sort until I check you over…"

"Look, Carson, I can assure you I'm fine…although I am in danger of going into hypoglycemic shock…" 

"Don't make me resort to needles and restraints, Rodney!" Beckett warned.

"You wouldn't," McKay snapped, but one look at Carson Beckett was enough to assure him he not only could, but he would. Rodney lay back against the pillows and rubbed at tired eyes before glancing toward the other beds. "Where are Ronan and Teyla?"

"Sleeping," Beckett answered and carefully examined his patient's eyes.

"Have they woken up yet?"

"Teyla has, but Ronan is still unconscious. Do you remember what happened to you out there?"

"Sheppard had one of his feelings and ordered us back to the gate, but it was already too late. Teyla went down hard and Ronan…I think it was Ronan who grabbed her." McKay said, growing quiet when Elizabeth Weir and Lieutenant Lorne appeared behind Beckett.

"It's good to see you awake, Rodney. How are you feeling?" Weir asked.

"I've been better, Elizabeth…tell me you've sent a team to search for Sheppard?" McKay asked hopefully, and wondered why Weir and Beckett could not meet his eyes. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Rodney, the planet no longer has a breathable atmosphere…"

"Oh…right, I seem to remember you saying something to that extent the last time," McKay said, rubbing at his temples. "How long has it been?"

"Two days since you and the others returned," Beckett answered.

"Has there been any word from Sheppard?"

"Nothing," Weir told him, turning when a cry erupted from two beds over. She watched as Beckett hurried to assist the nurse with Ronan who seemed to be struggling violently.

"Ronan!" Beckett tried to get through to the man, but it was McKay's voice that seemed to calm the Satedan.

"Ronan, you saved Teyla…she's safe!" McKay said.

"Teyla's safe?" Ronan Dex asked, shifting slightly in an effort to find the others, searching frantically for the forth member of the team. A man he'd grown to respect and admire since their first meeting. "Where's Sheppard?"

"He didn't make it back," McKay answered softly, suddenly finding it very hard to look anywhere, but at the blanket covering his bed. He knew Dex and Sheppard had grown to respect each other, and there were times were times when he felt a little jealous of the easy camaraderie that had formed between them.

"There's nothing left of PX713-29," Weir answered before the Satedan could voice his question. "We've been trying to piece together what happened."

"Ronan, did you see what happened to Sheppard?" McKay asked.

"He was right behind you…I remember reaching Teyla as she fell and picking her up before reaching the stargate. Someone was shooting at us, but it wasn't the people we first met," Dex explained, closing his eyes as several disturbing images flashed through his mind. "There was someone behind Sheppard…I can't quite s…see who it was, but he was holding something. I saw it just before I went through…whatever it was he had it aimed at Sheppard."

"It was Kolya," Teyla had been fighting her way back to consciousness and had been awake enough to catch Ronan's words. Through blinding flashes of pain she'd seen the shadowy figure step out from behind several large boulders and had tried to shout a warning, but Dex had carried her through the gate before she'd been able to voice her fears. That was the last thing she remembered before the blinding pain in her leg had sent her into the beckoning darkness.

"Kolya...sonofabitch!" McKay cursed and threw back the blankets.

"Rodney, don't make me get out the restraints!" Beckett warned and smiled slightly when McKay shot an irritated glare in his direction.

"Are you sure, Teyla?" Weir asked. Acastus Kolya was well known to most of them and was a bitter enemy to those he'd encountered. His most recent contact had nearly ended with John Sheppard's death at the hands of a wraith.

"I'm sure. Kolya was there and he had some kind of device in his hands," Teyla explained as Beckett checked the monitoring equipment and seemed satisfied by the readings.

"If Kolya has Sheppard we need to find him before the bastard comes up with a new way to make his life miserable," Dex said. He sat forward, but was forced back on the bed by Beckett's restraining hand.

"The restraints would work on you as well, Ronan. Now stay put and I'll allow all of you to talk through any plans you might have to rescue Colonel Sheppard, but right now neither one of you is going anywhere!"

"You are a tyrant, Carson!" McKay spat.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Rodney, now don't make me pull the CMO rank on you or you'll find I have several tests yet to use…and believe me you would not enjoy the majority of them," Beckett warned. He listened while they talked about PX713-29, and how they could find out where Kolya might have taken John Sheppard. It didn't surprise him that there was no talk about the possibility that Sheppard could already be dead.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

John Sheppard opened his eyes and knew he was back in his cell. He held his hand against the wound in his right side and braced himself before sitting up and leaning against the stone wall. He trembled as if cold, but realized it was more than likely the result of the electrical current Kolya had sent through him by way of the probes in the metal bands. His body ached and he looked down at the bruise and puncture wounds across his chest. His captors had cleaned the wounds, but there was a tiny trickle of blood from several deeper punctures. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what had happened to him.

Kolya had told him McKay and the others were dead, but John distinctly remembered seeing Dex carry Teyla through the gate with Rodney not far behind him. It was while he'd been running toward the gate that he'd been captured and turned to find himself face to face with his worst enemy…or at least one of his worst enemies. Right now he'd be hard pressed to say which one of the terrible trio he'd rather face.

John thought about Aiden Ford and the friendship he'd struck up with the lieutenant from the instant they'd first met in Antarctica. Ford had told him going through the gate would be excruciating and then proceeded to smile when he jumped through the gooey looking substance with a warrior like cry. What had happened to Ford was an accident, yet he'd changed since being linked with the wraith and there was very little of Aiden Ford left in the creature that was now a hybrid between a human and a wraith.

'_God, Ford, I wish I could change what happened,'_ Sheppard thought, but he knew deep down Ford was too far gone to listen to anything he had to say. Sheppard stood and paced back and forth in his cell, but there was nothing he could do about Ford and there were other people he had to protect at all costs.

John rotated his shoulders and was reminded of the harpoon like weapon Kolya had used on him twice now and managed to capture him both times. If he found the device, Sheppard knew he would gladly destroy it. There'd been two deep bruises that last time, but they'd disappeared when the wraith prisoner had first fed upon him, and then given him the gift of life and called him brother. The wraith had surprised him and John couldn't help, but smile as he remembered McKay's words upon 'rescuing' him.

Sheppard sank back onto the cot and leaned back against the wall once more. He turned his thoughts to escape, and wondered if the humanoids would help him if given the chance. Kolya, Michael, and Ford were not about to let him go without a fight, but if he had allies, perhaps he could get word back to Atlantis. First and foremost he'd need to find out exactly where he was and whether there was a stargate nearby.

Sheppard heard movement outside the locked door and knew his reprieve was over. It didn't matter who it was, it could only mean one thing. Sheppard's life was about to get a whole lot more interesting than this small cell, and a whole lot more painful. Still, John would not make it easy for his enemies and folded his arms across his chest defiantly when the door opened and Ford stepped into the room.

"I hope you had a pleasant sleep, Sheppard," Ford said, his eyes dark with hatred.

"Well if you're really worried about how well I slept you could provide me with a feather pillow and a soft blanket…not to complain, but the mattress could use a good cleaning or better yet a new one would…" Sheppard's head rocked back and struck the wall resoundingly as Ford lashed out.

"You hide behind your humor, Sheppard, but you forget I know you very well…"

"No, you don't!" John spat, wiping the blood from his split lip. "Aiden Ford knew me…you're nothing like him…not any more!"

"I have not changed that much, Sheppard, except in the way you perceive me to be…or should I say perceived me to be? You see I have learned much about myself since allowing the wraith enzyme to run through my body. I am stronger and smarter than the Aiden Ford you knew, Sheppard, and sooner or later you will come to respect me for taking the initiative…"

"That'll never happen, Ford, you've let the wraith enzyme destroy the man you were."

"Maybe, but I'm so much more now, Sheppard! I know you find this hard to understand, but I like who I am now! I like being in charge of my life and not having to listen to my superiors! You should try it, Sheppard! You should feel the strength as it flows through your veins…"

"That's not something I would choose…"

"How do you know if you won't even give it a chance?"

"I'd rather stay in the dark than become like…"

"Like what, Sheppard? Like me? Is that what you were going to say?" Ford asked and threw back his head as laughter, harsh and cruel echoed through the cell. "I am stronger than I ever was and I could tear you apart if I chose to, but right now I must refrain from that pleasure until you give Kolya what he wants. Come with me."

"And if I refuse?" Sheppard asked.

"That is not an option, unless you enjoy being dragged like a weakling afraid to face the consequences of his actions," Ford said with a grin.

John Sheppard knew there was very little of Aiden Ford left in the creature standing before him. John stood, dropping his hand away from his injured side and moved toward the door. No matter what happened he would not give Kolya what he wanted, and John had no doubt what that meant for him. He stepped out into the bright light of midday and felt the extreme heat of the white sun high overhead. Instantly four armed guards took up position, beside and behind him, giving him no chance to overpower Ford.

Sheppard looked around, taking the time to look at the compound and filing the information away for later use. The structure he'd been up close and personal with earlier was hidden from view once more, and Sheppard barely suppressed the automatic reaction of shuddering. Needles and pins started from the each point of origin as he recalled the sharp pain as the metal tips had entered his body.

"Don't worry, Sheppard, Kolya has something even more inventive in mind for you," Ford explained as they entered a large, rather spacious outer chamber.

John looked around and took a deep breath, fighting to keep his emotions in check as Acastus Kolya strode purposefully toward him. Michael remained where he was at the back of the chamber as if he could not abide being anywhere near them. There was a slab of stone beside him and Sheppard's mind conjured up all kinds of torturous scenarios, but something told him his mind had nothing on what the three men had in mind for him.

"So good of you to join us, Colonel," Kolya said, a hint of a smile on his face as he faced the man who had defeated him not once, but twice.

"It's not like I could refuse such a gracious invitation," Sheppard spat sarcastically.

"True, come this way and I'll show you a pet project of mine. Perhaps I'll even give you a close up introduction," Kolya explained.

"I think I'll pass…"

"Oh, you do amuse me, Colonel, but I'm afraid that was not really a request," Kolya said and watched as the rear guards pressed Sheppard forward. "You see there are many unknowns in the Pegasus Galaxy and I'm certain you have yet to encounter the Traxians. They are small creatures that bore under the skin and proceed to feed on their host. Have you seen them before, Colonel?"

"No," Sheppard answered automatically.

"Then allow me to introduce you to them." Kolya reached behind him and picked up a small box before holding it in front of him.

Sheppard heard a sharp screeching sound that set his nerves on edge. He couldn't help but look inside the box when Kolya lifted the lid and showed him the creature that reminded him of a cross between a garden snake and a leech. The skin color was an iridescent grey as the body twitched and seemed to strike out at him.

"This one seems to like you, Colonel; perhaps you would like to hold it?'

"I'd rather not," Sheppard said, instinctively taking a step back, but his arms were caught in vice like grips before he was forced deeper into the chamber.

"Put him on the bed," Michael told the guards and smiled when Sheppard renewed his efforts to escape. It didn't take long for a guard to simply strike him with a gun and drive him to his knees. They lifted him onto the bed, holding him in place as Kolya and Ford used the restraints to secure him in place. There were several bands that crossed over Sheppard's body once his ankles and wrists had been encircled by the leather thongs. One crossed his forehead, a second, his chest, the third at his waste and the final one was tightened down across his knees.

Sheppard felt the last of the straps being secured and opened his eyes, surprised to be looking into a full length mirror above him. He struggled against the restraints, but there was no give in them as Kolya's face appeared above him.

"Now, Colonel, it is time to begin," the former Genii commanded and donned a showed Sheppard a thin bladed knife. "You see the Traxians are attracted to the smell of fresh blood and although you have several wounds none of them are bleeding any longer…except the one in your side, but since we have several creatures with voracious appetites I figure it would be best if we gave them new, more palatable areas to explore."

"Kolya…don't…" Sheppard tried, but the big man pressed the tip of the blade at Sheppard right forearm and made a small slit, pressing until blood welled up from the wound. John knew there was no escape as the first Traxian was placed on his arm. The creature's skin turned crimson as it undulated as if the very scent was enough to drive it into a frenzied dance. It slithered along Sheppard's arm and he could feel tentacle like appendages as it raced toward the wound. The screeching sound increased when Kolya trapped the creature against the captive's skin.

"Tell me the codes, Colonel, and I'll stop this," Kolya told him.

"Go to Hell!" Sheppard ground out.

"You first," Kolya said and released the creature who immediately renewed its trek along Sheppard's arm.

John could not turn away if he wanted to as the Traxian reached the wound Kolya had made. The thing reared its head; two tiny red eyes looked at him, razor sharp teeth shone in what appeared to be its mouth just before it began to bury itself in the wound. John tried to hold back the fear, but the pain was instantaneous and he cried out as the mandibles locked onto his flesh and began feeding. John lost any sense of time as Kolya made several more cuts to his arms, legs, and finally just below his navel. He screamed as each time a Traxian was released and burrowed into the wound.

"You can stop this, Colonel…all you need to do is tell me the codes," Kolya repeated, watching as the Traxians fed off Sheppard's blood. I would not take the creatures long to gorge themselves, but he would have to stop them before they drained the colonel's body of the life giving substance.

Aiden Ford watched with interest as the creatures keening wail continued and they all but disappeared beneath his skin. A small part of him regretted being part of this, but he quickly squelched what little humanity remained. Now he understood the reasons for the restraints as Sheppard fought the intrusions into his body. It was obvious just how much pain the colonel was in, but for Aiden Ford it would never be enough. John Sheppard was no longer his friend, but a sworn enemy who had turned his back on the warrior Ford had become.

John Sheppard had always thought of himself as a strong man, hell he'd been through so much since coming to Atlantis including an Eratis bug, but nothing had prepared him for the agony that twisted through his body, burning through his veins and sending shockwaves of misery along his ragged nerves. He could hear Kolya repeating the same sentence over and over, but there was no way John Sheppard could give up the codes and betray his friends on Atlantis. He'd rather die before he did that, but something told him death would be a long time coming.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Promises to Keep---4

Aiden Ford watched as Kolya allowed the creatures to feed of the wounds he'd inflicted on John Sheppard and fought the urge to put a stop to it. There was only so much blood in the human body, and Ford knew Kolya would have to call an end to it soon, or risk Sheppard's death before they had the information they needed. Ford tilted his head slightly, watching the colonel's face as the Traxians bore deeper into the wounds.

The first ones, on his arms had all but disappeared under the man's skin, but he could still see their outline as they fed on Sheppard's blood. "How long will you allow them to feed?" Ford asked.

"Why? Are you having regrets, Lieutenant?" Kolya asked.

"I'm not a lieutenant anymore and no I don't have any regrets. I made my choice and no matter what Sheppard and the others think of what I am now I'll continue to grow strong. I simply want to point out that he only has so much blood and those things are getting plump," Ford pointed out.

Kolya stepped up to the bed and knew Ford was right. There really was no choice, but to remove them before there was irrevocable damage and Sheppard succumbed to shock and blood loss. He reached for the knife and slowly placed the tip where he could see the Traxians mandibles working as its razor sharp teeth fed upon the colonel's body. He made a second cut and reached inside, latching onto the creatures head. "Well, Colonel, I guess you have a reprieve…for now."

John heard the hated man's voice and fought the mounting nausea that churned in his gut. He forced his eyes open and felt the man's fingers reach beneath his skin. His teeth clenched tightly as Kolya began pulling on the first Traxian, tearing it from his body as if he was plucking a splinter instead of a live creature. Sheppard continued to scream, the sound mixing with the ululating screeches of the Traxians.

Michael watched Kolya, enjoying the pain that he was causing Sheppard as one by one the Traxians were pulled free and dropped into a metal container with a sickeningly bloated squelch. The Colonel remained conscious; aware of exactly what was being done, yet unable to stop it. Alone and in pain, John Sheppard might just understand how he felt, but that no longer mattered. What mattered was revenge, and that would come only when they had what they needed from their captive.

"Well, Colonel, I must say you're either stronger than I gave you credit for or incredibly loyal," Kolya said once he'd removed the final Traxian and looked at Sheppard's bloodied wounds. There were exactly one dozen wounds, one for each of the creatures, and Kolya knew they would not heal easily. The Traxians left a chemical at the base of the wound when they fed on live bait and it would affect Sheppard's natural healing abilities for several days. The wounds themselves would remain moist and if this was a normal feeding for the Traxians, they would feed again and again on Sheppard's body. Perhaps, once he had the information he required he would place Sheppard in a box with the Traxians and watch as they fed upon his body.

"Go…to…hell…" John managed and swallowed several times in an effort to get his rebelling stomach under control.

"Well, I do have things to discuss with my colleagues so we will let you rest…and rest you should, Colonel, for I…or rather we have only just begun.

John watched the trio leave and renewed his struggle to escape, but the restraints held him fast and he was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable…and naked he was. Kolya had left him nothing, not even his dignity and right now that was worse than the throbbing pain centered on the wounds to his body. He knew he had to escape, but right now he was too damn tired to think, let alone act. A voice followed him under a hint of a smile formed on his bruised face.

'_You promised you'd follow us through, Sheppard, and I'm not letting you back out on that promise…'_

"I h…hear you, Rodney…got…got promises to…to keep," Sheppard mumbled, but only the Traxians heard and their bloated bodies convulsed in their cage as they fought to escape.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA**

Rodney McKay shot bolt upright in his bed and cried out, his hands brushing away at whatever had caused the vivid dream. Something was eating at him, and he needed to get the creatures off, but there were so many and his mind would not release him from the nightmare until someone latched onto his arms and held them tightly.

"Rodney, it's a dream, Lad, come on now before you hurt yourself," Carson Beckett's voice was heavily accented and filled with worry as he fought to control the fear stricken man who seemed to be trying to rid his body of something only he could see.

"Eating me…God…help me…"

"Rodney," Beckett tried again and called for the nurse to bring him a sedative. "Rodney…listen to me…"

McKay thought he heard someone calling to him, but the creatures were burrowing under his skin…biting him…draining him…killing him and he could not answer. He fought to breath, felt something enter his arm and renewed his efforts to get free, but the hands that held him were too strong and he dropped back against his pillows as the nightmare rushed from him and left him gasping for air.

"Car…Carson…"

"Rodney, are you with me now?" Beckett asked, relieved when McKay looked directly at him. There was none of the fear he'd seen there a few seconds ago, but he knew whatever Rodney had experienced in his dreams had followed him into the real world.

"We have to go after him," McKay managed, glancing at the others in the room before his eyes came to rest on Ronan Dex.

"Rodney, right now you're in no shape to go after anyone," Beckett lightly scolded.

"You don't understand, Carson, they're doing things to him. Hurting him…and he's not going to be able to wait for us," McKay told them, unconsciously rubbing at his arms as if there was something there.

"How do you know…"

"I don't know, Teyla, it's like I…it's like Sheppard is trying to reach out for us, but he's weak. Kolya is a mean bastard and we all know what he did to Sheppard the last time. If the wraith hadn't reversed the effects we wouldn't even be having this conversation," McKay could feel whatever was in the shot Beckett had given him and felt his mind beginning to drift. "I promise…promise not to…to give up until I find h…him…"

"Rest, Rodney, we're not giving up either," Beckett vowed, and turned to see the others watching him. "He's going to be fine, but he needs to rest. So do the both of you and I'm not in the mood for arguments right now. I'm as worried as the rest of you about Colonel Sheppard, but there's nothing either of you can do to help right now."

"We know you are, Dr. Beckett," Teyla told him and sank back onto the pillows, but sleep would not come easily as she thought about the people of Atlantis and how much their lives had been changed since first encountering the Wraith.

Beckett turned the lights down low and made his way toward his office to finish the reports he'd started before McKay's cries of distress had reached him. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair before picking up the pen he'd dropped on the floor. It had been a gift from John Sheppard when he returned from one of his off world missions and was rarely out of Carson's pocket.

Sheppard had saved his life on more than one occasion and had proven to be a good friend. The colonel would often come down to the infirmary just to talk and Beckett smiled at the thought of what the others would think if they'd known about Sheppard's visits. Most people knew the man had an adverse reaction whenever he was a patient, and would be somewhat surprised to find Sheppard in Beckett's office by choice.

Carson thought about Elizabeth Weir and knew the woman had a lot on her plate since taking over the Atlantis mission. It had come as a surprise to find Colonel John Sheppard not only had the ATA, but it was so strong in him that everything seemed to come naturally to him. He could activate anything he encountered on Atlantis without as much as a second thought.

'_Except for that elusive turkey sandwich,_' Beckett thought and leaned back in his seat. He'd often thought about Aiden Ford and what had become of the young lieutenant who'd been so enthusiastic about the trip to Atlantis. Ford had told him how Sheppard had simply thought about certain things and they seemed to appear, but no matter how hard he'd tried, Sheppard had failed to produce a turkey sandwich or any other food for that matter.

A slight smile formed at the thought, but quickly disappeared in the wake of the fact that Sheppard was missing and in the hands of his worst nightmare. _'Hold on, Colonel, we'll find you lad,'_ Beckett said, giving up on the idea of working on the files. There was no use when all he could think of was the wraith that had fed upon Sheppard because Kolya had wanted information.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

John Sheppard knew only one thing as he fought his way back to consciousness and that was movement not only caused pain, but renewed the nausea that churned in his gut. He could hear small sounds, but he could not turn his head because of the strap across his forehead. Little chittering noises came from the bottom of his bed and again he tried to lift his head, becoming frustrated when he could move nothing but his fingers and toes. Something sharp dug into his ankles, and he cried out angered at being so helpless.

"Sonofabitch!" Sheppard cried when the creature seemed to be climbing his body and finally sat on his chest. There was no mistaking the humanoids he'd seen on PX713-29, and John grew hopeful when he looked into the soft turquoise colored eyes. The chittering sounds continued as the small being's mouth moved side to side, but John could not understand what it was saying, if it was indeed speaking to him and not about him.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I need your help…could you…could you untie me…maybe get off my chest so I can breathe…please…please help me…just undo the straps," Sheppard's frustration mounted when the being shifted, digging claw like appendages into his wrists. He gritted his teeth and tried to ride out the pain and was shocked when he discovered he could actually move his arms and legs.

Sheppard again found the humanoid staring at him and held his breath when the creature touched his forehead, letting it out with a gasp of surprise and pain. There was no doubt that it was releasing him, but the sharp talons cut into his flesh whenever it touched him. The chittering noises continued and Sheppard realized it must be their form of communication as several more creatures joined in and seemed to be speaking with each other.

Sheppard tried to sit forward once he was free, but his body was suddenly shocked into a convulsion that raged from jagged nerve endings. The muscles in his neck corded and he tried to ride out the pain, but the creatures were not giving him a chance to adjust as they lifted him from the bed and stood him on quivering legs. His hands were clasped and he managed to open his eyes in time to see his benefactor staring up at him.

"Do you have a name?" Sheppard asked, shaking his head when it just stared up at him before pointing to the doorway at the back of the structure. "You want me to go that way?"

John heard the change in their sounds and knew something was setting them off as he was dragged by the smaller humanoids toward the open door and what he hoped would mean an escape route. He ignored the agony twisting through his body and prayed he had enough strength to get clear, but as they stepped through the gate those hopes were dashed as he looked up to find one of his worst nightmares standing there.

"Going somewhere, Sheppard?" Michael asked and reached out to latch onto one of the creatures who stood in front of the captive. He began to feed and smiled when Sheppard tried to save the smaller humanoid, but was felled by a blow to his lower back.

John couldn't move as two more of the wraith hybrids pressed down on his shoulders and forced him to watch as Michael drained the life from the dying creature. His eyes filled with angry sorrow, but there was nothing he could do to stop Michael.

"Kill them!" Michael ordered.

"Run!" John screamed at the others and fought the wraiths that held him down. He heard gunfire and closed his eyes as several creatures were dispatched by the weapons Michael's followers used. A hand clamped down on his chin and forced his head upward until he stared into Michael's eyes. There was nothing, but hatred in the black depths and John knew there was none of the human side left as the wraith smiled at him and allowed the others to help him stand.

"Bring him along," Michael ordered with a slight grin.

"You bastard!" Sheppard spat, his breath coming in hitching gasps as he tried to pull away from his captors.

"You killed them yourself, Sheppard, mush as your kind kills everything it touches," Michael spat without turning around.

John felt the bitter taste of bile in his throat and fought the urge to be sick as they stepped over the bodies that littered the ground. He could see several more creatures rushing over to their fallen brothers and sisters and wished there was some way to express his feelings. They looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and pity and John vowed he would make Michael and his followers pay. _'I can't bring them back, but I can promise I will stop it from happening to the rest of you,'_ John thought and added it to the growing list of promises to keep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Promises to Keep---5

John's life was quickly becoming a one way trip into hell and he had his very own version of Satan in triplicate. Michael had returned him to his small cell and left him alone with his thoughts and right now they were murderous. He wanted nothing more than to kill the trio holding him captive and make them suffer for what they'd done to not only him and his team, but to the little humanoids who had done nothing more than try to save his life.

John shifted on the small bed and frowned when he realized the wounds made by the leech like creatures were burning and he rubbed his temples in an effort to ease the pain growing there. His stomach rumbled and he tried to remember the last time he'd had anything to eat or drink and realized it had been at least a couple of days. As if someone had been reading his mind the cell opened and one of Michael's followers entered carrying a tray that he placed on the floor, just inside the door.

The wraith hybrid left without speaking and John hurried to the tray and hoped it was something he could eat. The smell was amazing in spite of the mush like quality and blood red color. Sheppard lifted the tray, pointedly ignoring the pain fighting for attention as he settled on the bed and placed the tray alongside him. There was a contained that held a blue liquid and he sniffed at it, eyes widening in amazement at the pleasant aroma that reached his nostrils. It reminded him of the fruit punch his grandmother always made around Christmas time.

His mouth was parched and he lifted the container and took several sips before looking at the mushy substance in the small wooden bowl. He knew he had to eat, and it didn't smell too bad, but he'd been without anything substantial long enough that his stomach rebelled at the thought of eating. There were no utensils and he lifted the bowl to his lips and used his bare fingers to scoop some of the mixture into his mouth. It tasted spicy with a hint off sweetness that bordered on sickening, but John forced the mixture down before turning his attention to the unknown juice.

John could almost hear Carson warning him to be careful of the things he ate, especially on worlds he knew little or nothing about_. 'I hear you, Carson, but I don't have much choice,'_ Sheppard thought and drank the liquid. It was cool and refreshing, again reminding him of his grandmother and John greedily drank every drop before placing it back on the tray. He licked at dry lips and frowned when a sharp pain in his gut threatened to take his breath away.

The pain didn't last long, but something told him he should have heeded Beckett's silent warning as a wave of knifing agony twisted through his stomach. He lay on the bed and curled into a fetal position as the door opened and Michael stepped inside. John could feel the wraith hybrid watching him and tried to speak, but he couldn't breathe as his lungs constricted. He squeezed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth in an effort to bring his body's natural functions back under control, but the pain continued even as someone grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head.

"Now, Colonel, you know something of how we felt when Beckett's retrovirus was forced upon us. This will not kill you, but I promise it is a lesson you will never forget and perhaps there will come a time when you will come to realize what your people did was wrong. You had no right to change who we are…"

"You fe…feed on u…us…we ha…have the r…right to pro…protect ourselves," Sheppard ground out.

"And we have the right to feed whenever we need to," Michael whispered, and held his hand in front of the captive's face.

Sheppard's breath caught in his throat when he looked at the razor sharp teeth and tried to pull away, but Michael held fast, pulling John's head back until it seemed like his neck would snap.

"I could drain the life from you now and no one on Atlantis would ever know what happened unless I sent your shriveled husk back to them as a reminder of how low on the food chain your people are," Michael vowed.

John struggled against the hold Michael had on his hair, but the pain was so bad it continued to suck the air from his straining lungs. There was no relief from the agony raging a war on his insides, but John continued to fight eve as Michael drew him to his feet. His hands came up to latch onto Michael's arm, but the strength was not there and Michael laughed harshly as he held him so that their faces were less than two inches apart.

John's stomach grew worse as the stench of Michael's breath and body assaulted his nostrils, but he fought against the bitter bile rising in his throat. Without warning, the wraith hybrid threw him against the wall and he dropped heavily onto his bed. He tried to stand, but the world around him was no longer color, but a black and white haze that had a surreal feel to it and he allowed the darkness to reach up and pull him under.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA**

Ronan Dex strode toward Elizabeth Weir's office with one thought in mind. Somehow he had to convince her they needed to search for Colonel John Sheppard before it was too late. Four day had passed since they'd come back from the ill fated trip to PX713-29, four days in which the missing man was in the hands of a madman. He hadn't been there during the initial contact with the Former Genii Commander, but what he'd seen in the latest meeting made his blood run cold.

Because of his actions, Kolya had alienated everyone on Atlantis and probably on the Genii home world as well. Now Sheppard was in his hands again and the man had no conscience, he'd kill Sheppard without a moments' hesitation. Ronan took a deep breath before pushing Weirs door open and stepping inside. "When are you going to let us go after Sheppard?"

"Good morning to you too, Ronan…"

"Good morning…well?"

"Ronan when did Carson release you?"

"An hour ago...what does that have to do with searching for Sheppard?"

"What did he tell you to expect?"

"What do you mean?"

"Headaches? Weakness? Nausea?"

"I know what to look for, but I'm not having any of those things. Look, Dr. Weir, you know what Kolya is capable of and he won't hesitate to kill Sheppard! I won't let that happen."

"Neither will I, but right now we have nothing to go on. Going back to PX713-29 is not an option so where do you suggest we start?" Weir snapped.

"Ladon Radim…"

"Radim has proven to be trustworthy, Ronan, and he can't be held accountable for everything Kolya did or will do. I have teams looking for information on Sheppard and believe it or not Radim has asked to be notified when we find John so he can send some of his people to help us out," Weir explained. "He has as much to lose as we do if Kolya isn't stopped."

"Does he? Kolya has Sheppard," Dex told her and saw the look on her face that spoke of the pain she felt. Somehow he'd struck a chord with her and he realized she wanted nothing more than to get her hands on the former Genii commander.

"Ronan, we've been in contact with the planets Teyla has brought us to and they are going to keep their eyes and ears open. They'll contact us as soon as there's any news of Kolya," Weir told him. "Meanwhile you need to take it easy…"

"When you find him…I'm going…"

"I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you, Ronan," Elizabeth said. She knew Ronan Dex had a lot of respect for John Sheppard and had formed a friendship with Satedan warrior. Ronan had reacted with anger when he saw the wraith feeding on Sheppard, they all had, but that was the first time she realized just how close the two men were. Their bond had become that of warrior brothers and there was a deep abiding respect that went with the relationship.

"He's alive, but he won't be if we don't find him soon," Ronan said simply before turning and leaving Weir to stare after him. Ronan was a quiet man, and he'd just bared a part of him seldom seen by anyone in Atlantis. She returned to her desk and the list of planets Teyla had brought them to and prayed there'd be news soon.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Rodney slid off the edge of the bed and stood on his own two feet for the first time in several days. Beckett was finally setting him free, but only after he'd promised the physician that he wouldn't go doing anything stupid. As if Rodney McKay ever did anything remotely resembling stupid, okay so let's not count the personal protection device. That really ranked up there and he knew he would never live it down.

McKay reached for his shirt, crying out when the movement became a painful reminder of the injured ribs.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Rodney," Beckett lightly chastised. "Broken ribs are painful and it's going to take some time for them to heal. You need to rest and don't do anything…"

"Stupid? I get it, Carson," McKay snapped. "I don't have any plans to go off world…and anything that requires my attention can be brought to my quarters."

"Good," Beckett said and moved to help the Canadian into his shirt. It took some doing, but he managed to get McKay into his clothes and walked him toward the door. Rodney could easily push his buttons, but there were times when he actually felt sorry for the man. Right now he felt sorry for McKay, simply because it looked like a man who'd lost his best friend, and Beckett realized that was closer to the truth than he thought possible. Sheppard and McKay had forged a friendship in spite of Rodney's obnoxious need to remind everyone just how smart he was.

"We have to find him, Carson. John Sheppard understands who I am," McKay said softly.

"I know, Rodney, and we will," Beckett said, amazed at how much McKay had shown of himself with that simple sentence. He stood in the doorway and watched McKay make his way down the corridor, wishing he could do something, anything to help in the search for John Sheppard.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

John Sheppard no longer saw it as different aches because his whole body was awash with agony that had no starting or ending point. There was no long any sense of his right arm hurting or his head pounding or his gut being on fire because everything had been rolled into one massive pain. John had no idea how long it had been since he'd eaten the tainted food, but he remembered Kolya visiting him and asking question after question about Atlantis.

John opened is eyes and looked up at the man he'd once called friend and felt saddened by the events that led to the changes in him, both physical and mental. Ford's eyes were dark and cold now with none of the warmth and humor that had once been there. Sheppard held his breath and finally managed to stand up and face Ford only to have the man shove him back down.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I could, Colonel," Ford answered with a grin. "That's the best thing about all this…or should I say one of the best. I can do what I want…when I want…and to whomever I want. There's no one to tell me what I do is wrong…simply because there is no one powerful enough to make me back down…"

"Aiden, listen to me," Sheppard said and managed to get into a sitting position once more. "Beckett's been working on the enzyme's affects and he's hoping he can…"

"Can what, Colonel? Turn me back to what I was so that you can order me around? I don't think so…never again. I'm strong and I can do anything I want!"

"Aiden…"

"No!" Ford spat and grabbed Sheppard around the throat, squeezing tightly as he lifted the colonel to his feet and smiled. "I will never be that Aiden Ford again! I am stronger and better than I was then and I've learned some new things, Colonel. I've learned to enhance the enzyme and make it's affects last longer."

"What happens when Michael and the other Wraith find out what you're doing? Do you think they'll just let you keep harvesting the enzyme?"

"It doesn't really matter what they think…they can't touch me…they need me," Ford said.

"Aiden…come back to Atlantis…don't give up on us…"

"Why not? It seems to me that you gave up on me! You left me to die in the hive ship, but I survived…on my own and I'm going to continue to survive…on my own!" Ford said and used his strength to show Sheppard exactly what he could do. He lifted his former commander off his feet, tightening his grip on Sheppard's throat and threw him against the wall.

Sheppard fought to stay conscious, and stared up at the man who continued to stand there. "Aiden, we…you and I are friends…I know y…you're not in c…control right now, but y…you will be and some…day you'll be that Aiden Ford again…the one I'm proud to c…call friend…"

"No! That'll never happen!" Ford said and strode out of the cell, locking the door behind him.

It took several long minutes before Sheppard could breathe again and he slowly sat up, cataloguing the injuries caused by his latest encounter with one of his captives. He tried to remember exactly what it was they wanted, but right now all he could think about was a nice hot bath, a shave, and a warm bed. He slid down on the cot and closed his eyes and thought about his home and the people who lived there. Were they searching for him? Would they even know where he was when he didn't even know? Given time…would they give up on him? God, he hoped not and finally let his mind go, it was easier than dealing with the pain.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

The small species John had first encounter on PX713-29 were nomadic creatures known as Venites, who traveled easily through timelines and dimensions. Their true shape was hard for most creatures to see and that was the reason they'd chosen this form when entering this dimension. They looked for uninhabited planets and lived there until they were discovered before quickly moving on. They seldom interfered or got involved with the beings they encountered and would have done the same with these people except that there was something to be said for the humans they'd met.

Colonel John Sheppard had made an impression on them when he'd first stepped through the stargate and they'd sensed something of the ancients in him. The others, Ford, Kolya, and the wraith had attacked before they could speak to Sheppard and his fellow humans and taken the opportunity away from them. They could understand the language spoken, but did not speak to the trio who attacked Sheppard and taken him prisoner.

Sheppard was injured badly and many of them wanted to help him, but there were those who continued to speak of non interference with other races. Their fellow travelers, whose shells now lay withering in the compound, had lived for hundreds of years and adhered to that philosophy, but for many Venites it was time for a change. Their language sounded more like a series of clicks and beeps, but it was a complex series of noises that when put together with certain inflexions made sense to others of their species.

As one of the oldest Venite, Lo'ra'tek was now given the task of making a decision about Colonel John Sheppard. They could help him, but not physically because they could no longer chance being caught by Sheppard's captives. He knew some would be angered by his decision, but most of his fellow travelers would be in full agreement with his decisions. He quickly used the clicks and beeps to explain his plan and walked away before giving anyone a chance to speak up. He walked to the area where the dead Venites lay in the sun and closed his eyes. It took several moments for his energy signature to release itself and move away from the body he'd been inside.

Lo'ra'tek could see the others and they could see him, but to anyone else he would appear as a simple flash of light that undulated as it moved. He nodded to the others and moved to the cell housing John Sheppard and slid beneath the door. Once inside he moved to the human who had strong ties to the Ancients and possibly be a direct descendant of those who were the first travelers.

It took several attempts, but Lo'ra'tek finally managed to break the language barrier and speak to Sheppard. "Colonel, I have come to tell you that we are going to help you, but it will be some time before your people get here. There is nothing we can do to help you physically, but I am leaving now for Atlantis and I will give your people the coordinates for this planet. I am not sure how long it will take, but they will find you. Do you understand, Colonel?"

"Yes," John whispered, frowning when he realized he seemed to be talking to nothing, yet there was something there, just at the edge of his vision. "Talk…talk to Rodney…Mckay…"

"Rodney McKay," Lo'ra'tek repeated and wished there was some way he could ease Sheppard's pain.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Rodney McKay's dreams were troubled in spite of the medication Beckett was giving him. He gave up on sleep and moved to his desk and hoped he could get his mind off John Sheppard. He'd promised he wouldn't give up, but with each passing day and no word on the missing colonel, McKay was finding it hard to keep that promise. He looked at the clock and realized the rest of Atlantis was still in darkness, while his room was bathed by the light cast by his laptop.

Rodney ran his fingers through his hair and blinked several times in an effort to clear his vision. Several times he'd thought he'd seen something moving just outside his range of vision, but it disappeared as soon as he looked directly at it. He placed the heels of his hands against his eyes and rubbed them in an effort to clear the cobwebs and rid his eyes of the images that shouldn't be there.

"Rodney McKay…"

"What? Who's there?" McKay asked, searching his room, but finding nothing out of the ordinary except an oddly shaped undulating glob of light in the corner. He reached for the alarm, but the next words made him sit up and listen.

"I am called Lo'ra'tek and I can help you find John Sheppard…"

"Oh, God, where is he?" McKay asked.

"There is a planet that is shadowed by several others and is not always visible to the naked eye. It has a gate, but it does not always work because if the gaseous outer atmosphere. It is not a planet where living things can thrive, but there are areas that can support life. John Sheppard is being held there."

"Can we use the gate to get there?"

"It is possible, but we have no idea what effect travel through that gate would have on your kind. Kolya and the others…"

"Others? I thought it was just Kolya?"

"Kolya…Michael…and Ford…"

"Sonofabitch! I need to tell Elizabeth and the others. Where did you say this planet was? How long will it take us to get there?"

"I will show you on your laptop, but we must hurry," Lo'ra'tek told him.

Rodney moved out of the way and watched as a series of numbers and words appeared on his screen. They were coordinates and a gate number, but his visitor was adamant about the dangers of using the gate to travel. It would take them several jumps in one of the Puddle Jumpers, but they could be at the coordinates in less than twenty four hours. "We're coming, Sheppard, just hold on a little longer."

"You will help him?"

"Yes…can you…are you going back?"

"Yes," Lo'ra'tek assure him and was relieved that this man seemed to understand that they had to move quickly.

"Tell him…tell him he has a promise to keep," McKay said and grabbed his laptop, ignoring the pain that flared from his broken ribs. He raced past the energy figure and hurried along the darkened corridor toward Elizabeth Weir's quarters, hope flaring in the wake of the news he had to impart.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Promises to Keep---6

Aiden Ford was angry, at who he couldn't really tell, but there was still a part of him that knew and understood what he was doing was wrong. After visiting the colonel he'd raced wildly along the path at the end of the compound and didn't stop until he reached the cave where he'd found refuge after escaping the wraith ship. Here he was able to think, to plan, and finally make his stand for his new beliefs, but now there were doubts and that fueled the anger inside him. John Sheppard had done everything he could to help him and from the stories he'd heard from McKay and Teyla, the colonel had tried to find him from the very beginning when he'd fallen into the water with the wraith still feeding on him. He'd gone to see Sheppard truly expecting to hate the man for everything he'd done, but the colonel had found a way to get through the tough exterior he'd built around himself since escaping from the hive ship.

That was another reason he agreed to join Kolya. Sheppard had left him behind and the code said 'you never leave a man behind'. Yet, he wasn't really a man anymore was he? After all he had the wraith enzyme coursing through his veins now and didn't that make him a hybrid? Wasn't he part human and part wraith or was he something completely different? He was unique and alone because there was no one else like him. Not even the people he'd injected with the enzyme had the initial contact through a wraith and they were all dead as far as he knew.

Colonel John Sheppard had always made him think, but there were times when thinking was dangerous and got a man in trouble. He'd been so damn sure that combining forces with Kolya and Michael had been the right thing to do to get what he wanted. The problem now was he'd made the mistake of letting Sheppard get under his skin. The man had said just what he needed to in order to put the doubts in his mind once more.

Ford slammed his fist into the wall and looked at his hand. There were several abrasions that healed quickly and left nothing to show that he'd taken out his anger and frustration on the wall. Didn't this prove he was superior to the people on Atlantis? Wasn't he better and stronger than Kolya and Michael? Shouldn't he be the one to decide how they took what they wanted?

'_Aiden, we…you and I are friends…I know you're not in control right now, but you will be and someday you'll be that Aiden Ford again…the one I'm proud to call friend…' _The words echoed and re-echoed through his mind and Aiden Ford could not get the battered face of the man who'd uttered them out of his mind.

"Damn you, Sheppard, I could snap your neck like a twig! I don't need this! I don't need Atlantis! I don't need you!" With each sentence he slammed his fists into the wall until they looked like raw hamburger meat, and then watched them heal in less than a minute.

"I am superior," Ford thought and turned to leave the cave. He knew what he had to do and he damn well better do it soon before Sheppard managed to shake his beliefs even further. He made his way back to the compound, but kept to the shadows in case any of the others were watching. The cave was his hideaway and no one else was allowed inside it. He would kill them if they made the mistake of stepping inside.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA**

Elizabeth Weir was tired and worried. There'd been nothing new concerning John Sheppard's disappearance and she already initiated the safety protocols he'd put in place. That included changing the codes that activated many of Atlantis' defense mechanisms and weapons. She rubbed at tired eyes and leaned her face into her hands as she shrugged off the bone deep weariness that had been present since Sheppard disappearance and the knowledge that he was in the hands of a megalomaniac.

Kolya had overstepped the bonds of decency when he'd allowed a wraith to feed on Colonel John Sheppard. They'd thought Sheppard was lost to them, but they'd discovered something new about the wraith during the encounter. The wraith may have fed on Sheppard, but they'd banded together and worked to escape Kolya. In the end the wraith had given John back the years he'd taken from him. Elizabeth still smiled when she heard the story of McKay's stammered surprise about Sheppard looking younger than he did before. The wraith had told them the gift of life was reserved for the most devout or a brother. It was something of an honor no matter how you looked at it and she was grateful to the wraith for giving them back their friend and military commander.

Weir looked up from the laptop as she heard the excited voice of Rodney McKay before he had the door partly open. There was no doubt that the doctor had something on his mind, something he wanted to speak with her about and she leaned back in her chair, unable to keep the half smile from her face.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk…"

"I figured as much. What's got you running around when I know Carson wanted you resting…"

"Yes…yes…I know, but I had a visitor," McKay suddenly realized there had been no alarm when Lo'ra'tek had appeared in his quarters and his eyes narrowed while his mouth set in a grim line. "That is strange…"

"What is?"

"The alarms didn't go off. I thought the Ancients had knowledge of all beings…but that's not important right now, Elizabeth. I know where Colonel Sheppard is and we need to start a rescue mission ASAP," McKay told her and placed his laptop next to hers.

"How, Rodney?"

"What?" McKay asked impatiently.

"How do you know where Colonel Sheppard is?"

"Oh, Lo'ra'tek told me…"

"Who is Lo'ra'tek?" Weir asked.

"How should I know…I only met him for a few minutes, but he knew where Sheppard is and Elizabeth it's not just Kolya we have to worry about…"

"What do you mean?" Weir asked, signaling for the newcomer to enter.

Ronan had seen McKay practically racing along the hallway and after a few seconds of indecision decided to follow him. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that," Weir answered and nodded for McKay to continue.

"Kolya had help in kidnapping Colonel Sheppard…Ford and Michael are with him," McKay dropped the bombshell and watched the disbelief turn to horror on their faces.

"Michael swore he'd find a way to pay us back," Weir said.

"I thought Ford died in the hive ship?" Dex asked.

"We all did, but Aiden seems to have more lives than the proverbial cat," McKay observed.

"Why would Ford join forces with Kolya and Michael?" Weir asked, standing and pacing the confines of her office worriedly. "Ford and Colonel Sheppard were friends and I can't believe his condition has degraded so much that he'd do something like this."

"Elizabeth," Rodney said softly and waited for her to stop pacing. "The last time we had any dealings with Ford he was trying to make Ronan, Teyla and I like him. Remember the enzymes?"

"How could I forget," Weir said, remembering how the enzyme had given members of Sheppard's team near super human strength. It had taken some time for them to return to normal and she hoped there would be no residual effects. Beckett had assured them there was no sign of whatever it was Ford had given them in their food, but sometimes things had a way of coming back to bite you when you least expected it.

"Anyway, Lo'ra'tek…"

"Who?" Dex asked.

"A visitor…look, I'll explain it in laymen's terms later, but right now we need to figure out a way to rescue Sheppard," McKay snapped impatiently. "Lo'ra'tek told me there's a gate…"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Easy, Ronan, let him finish," Weir warned.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," McKay said, yet he understood the Ronan's impatience, the truth was he was just as anxious to get a rescue operation underway. There is a gate on the planet, but Lo'ra'tek said it doesn't always work properly because of the gaseous atmosphere or some such. He advised me that we'd be better off gating to the nearest planet and completing the journey to this planet by whatever means necessary. I figured we could use a Puddle Jumper."

"Rodney, what if this is a trap?" Weir asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. Look, Elizabeth, I trust Lo'ra'tek and I believe he's sincere."

"For Sheppard's sake you'd better be right," Dex warned.

"Don't you think I know that, Ronan, I don't do things simply on a whim, but there's been nothing and Lo'ra'tek warned me we'd better hurry because Sheppard's hurt…again," McKay added, but there was no disdain in his voice. His worry for John Sheppard was real, and he didn't give a damn whether his emotions were out in the open.

"Rodney, did he say what Kolya and the others were doing to Sheppard?" Weir asked.

"No, but he said we had to hurry, Elizabeth," the Canadian told her. "We need to mount a rescue operation…"

"We will, but we need to get Major Lorne here before we decide who goes…"

"I'm going," came from two men at once and Elizabeth Weir knew there was no way that she could stop them, short of having Carson Beckett knock the two men out, and that was out of the question right now.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Kolya had seen Ford's wild eyed stare as he'd exited Sheppard's cell with a bemused expression. There was no doubt in his mind that the Colonel had been able to get to Ford, but it didn't really matter because when all was said and done both Ford and Michael would be dead. He hadn't really decided about Sheppard just yet. There was something about the man that spoke of the Ancients and he was beginning to believe the colonel was leading a 'charmed' life because of the strength of the special gene he'd been born with.

The former Genii commander heard movement behind him and knew instinctively who it was. Michael had tried to hide some things from him, some important things that would later be his downfall. He knew of the wraith's inability to feed on humans and sooner or later the rest of his followers would succumb to the same 'illness'. Kolya knew it had something to do with Carson Beckett's recessive gene therapy and had finally admitted that the man really was brilliant and would someday figure out a way to change the wraith permanently. If it was left up to him he'd see that the wraith was annihilated along with any other creatures that threatened the Genii home world.

Perhaps he could get rid of two problems at once now that Sheppard was in his hands. He still had followers in the Genii military and perhaps it was time to contact them and ask for their help. If he played his hand properly, Michael and Ford could very well kill each other. Neither 'man' had any liking for his counterpart in spite of the similarities with the use of the wraith enzyme. If one or the other survived then Kolya would deal with him, but for now it was time to find out just how far Michael was willing to go where Ford was concerned.

"Kolya, we need to speed things up or we will miss the opportunity to take Atlantis by surprise,"

"As we shall, Michael, but we may have a problem," Kolya warned.

"What kind of problem?" the wraith asked.

"Ford went to see Sheppard alone and took off. I'm not sure, but I believe Ford is having second thoughts about what we're doing."

"Ford hates the people of Atlantis almost as much as I do," Michael told him.

"Does he…really hate them I mean," Kolya asked, turning away and striding purposefully across the compound before coming to a stop in front of the colonel's cell. "Ford may have been changed by his close encounter with your kind, but does that mean he's turned his back on everything he's known and believed in for most of his life? Sheppard can be quite diplomatic when he needs to be and if anyone can sway Ford it's his mentor. I believe it is time to cut our ties with Ford."

"Won't we need him once we reach Atlantis?"

"Why? Now that we have Sheppard anything Ford could have done is a moot point," Kolya told him.

"Where is Ford now?"

"I'm not sure…I saw him take the path leading north, but there are several trails that branch off from there," Kolya explained, and watched as the wraith signaled for several others to follow him. Things were looking up, but he had yet to get what he really wanted from Colonel John Sheppard…who was nothing more than a means to an end. He needed to get Ladon Radim to listen and John Sheppard could give him an inside edge. The Wraith and Ford had been needed to help him get Sheppard, and he'd allowed them both to think they were getting what they wanted, but that was about to change.

Kolya reached for the keyboard and pressed the buttons that would disengage the locking mechanism and entered Sheppard's cell. The man was on his left side, curled up in a fetal position, with his eyes clenched tightly and the odor of sweat, blood, and vomit permeating the air around him. "Colonel, you and I have something to talk about!"

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Aiden Ford stared at the spot where Kolya had been standing less than a minute ago. He'd fought back the emotions John Sheppard had evoked in him and had made it to the compound just as Kolya and Michael started talking. He'd overheard everything and had leaned heavily against the wall as Michael and his followers headed down the path he'd used earlier. He knew they would not find tha cave because he'd made sure he hid the entrance and obliterated any sign that he'd been there.

Aiden know now that his decision to help Kolya had been the wrong one, but how could he change that now? How could he help Sheppard if Kolya and Michael had him under constant guard? He reached up and removed the baseball cap and looked at the logo and knew he would do everything in his power to free Sheppard.

"You wish to help him?"

Ford jumped as if he was a kid caught with his fingers in the cookie jar and turned to find one of the little beings standing in front of him. He hadn't really spoken to them and didn't really have a wish to, but this one seemed to be reading his mind. "What'd you just say?"

"I asked if you wished to help him. Colonel Sheppard is dying and I am afraid the others will arrive too late to help him, but you…you can help keep him safe until they arrive."

"Who arrives?" Ford asked, fighting the insanity threatening to engulf his mind once more. He knew he needed to get to the enzyme stash he'd placed in his quarters, but right now Sheppard was more important than his own cravings.

"The one named McKay…"

"Dr. McKay is coming here? How? When?"

"I went to see him…he is worried about Colonel Sheppard and has promised to bring help, but they cannot use the Stargate…it is not safe for them."

"It'll take them a couple of hours to come up with a viable plan and even longer since they have to use a puddle jumper to get through the nearest Stargate…how did you get to Atlantis?"

"We are a race that has been able to harness the energy barriers and displace time, thus giving us the ability to travel anywhere any time in the blink of an eye .This is something we cannot teach you, but I assure you someday your people will be able to do this as if it was a part of every day routine," Lo'ra'tek told him and watched as the man's face screwed up as if he was experiencing excruciating pain. "Are you all right?"

"Not really, but I'm in better shape than Sheppard. Look, it'll be dark soon and I'll be able to get Sheppard out of here easier once the others are sleeping. Kolya's in there with him now…"

"There is no point in interfering…if we can help you with Sheppard's rescue just ask," Lo'ra'tek told him.

"I will….I know a safe place where we can hole up until McKay gets here," Ford said and turned away as a sharp cry of pain emanated from Sheppard's cell. He had no idea what Kolya was doing to the colonel, but he understood it wasn't something good. Ford raced out of the compound and hurried toward his cave, fighting his body's craving for the enzyme because right now his mind was clear and he knew exactly what he had to do. _'I won't leave you behind, Colonel, that's a promise I intend to keep,'_ Ford thought, seeing things clearly as the enzyme's hold on his mind lessened with the passing of each minute.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Promises to Keep---7

"Now, Colonel, you and I have a unique understanding of each other and you know I will carry out my threat if you do not tell me the codes for Atlantis' security system," Kolya repeated, striking Sheppard openhandedly across the right cheek and striking his head against the hard wall.

"They w…won't do y…you any g…good…"

Sheppard's voice was weak, but there was a strength to this man that Kolya admired and he wondered if they could have been friends if they'd met under different circumstances. Right now time was running out, and the window of opportunity was fast approaching, making it imperative that he get the codes and gather his forces. Michael and his followers were unlike the other wraith because of Beckett's recessive gene therapy, but they were still wraith and therefore untrustworthy. He'd used them to get what he wanted and now they, like Ford were unnecessary. "Then what harm would it be to give them to me? Who would know Colonel?"

"I would," Sheppard whispered. His body felt as if it was on fire and he knew there was a fever raging inside him, probably caused by the Traxians, but he was no doctor and was only guessing. The wounds burned and were swollen, giving of a noxious odor that made his stomach churn, and he knew Beckett would be incensed when…if he ever got back to Atlantis.

"Colonel, I get that you are a proud man, but what good is pride when you're dead? I'm sure you're friends on Atlantis respect and admire you, but they'd also tell you keeping the codes from me was a stupid…"

"Go to h…hell, Kolya!" Sheppard spat and cried out when the former Genii commander pulled him to his feet and threw him across the room. He landed hard against the wall and slid bonelessly to the floor, but would not bow down to the other man, instead he used every ounce of strength he had to climb onto his knees and haul himself to a standing position. He stared at Kolya, a hint of a defiant smile on his face as he worked to find his voice. "Is that all you got, Kolya, 'cause my eighty year old grandmother packs more of a punch…"

"Insults, Colonel…I'm afraid they don't mean a damn thing to me," Kolya said and advanced on the other man. He knew Sheppard had no idea what the codes could do in the proper hands, but time was running out for him and he needed those codes now. There were things about Atlantis that Sheppard and the others didn't know, including another way into the high tech system if he had the codes, any codes as long as they'd been used at some point in time. He really didn't want to kill Sheppard, but it was beginning to look like he wouldn't have a choice.

John watched Kolya through blurred eyes and managed to duck out of his way when the man lunged for him. His movements were slow and he knew it was only a matter of time before Kolya caught him. He feigned left, but moved to the right and kicked out at the other man's knee, somewhat surprised when he actually made contact with enough force to make the man stagger. Unfortunately, Kolya recovered quickly and stood with a slight grin on his face.

"Not bad, Colonel, but you must realize you are at a disadvantage," Kolya told him, amazed that the SGA colonel was able to stand, let alone try and attack him. "You know, Colonel, you and I are a lot alike…brothers in a way and we should work together…"

"Not a chance, Kolya," Sheppard vowed and readied himself for the attack he knew was forthcoming as Kolya's face lit up with impatient anger.

"I should have taken McKay…"

"Rodney wouldn't give them to you either…he may talk, but he'd make damn sure none of it made sense to you," Sheppard said and tried to move as the former Genii commander reached for him. John thought he'd made it, but Kolya was fast and healthy, while he had been tortured and was showing the effects of his wounds. Kolya grabbed him and struck him several times in the abdomen before throwing him onto the cot. John felt darkness reach for him and surrendered to it even as Kolya finally bellowed his frustration and stormed from the cell.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Michael knew wherever Ford was holed up there would be no finding him until he was ready to be found. They'd searched the trails leading out of the compound, but had found nothing that would tell them where he was gone. When they'd come up empty he'd ordered the others back to the compound just as Kolya was exiting Sheppard's cell and he wondered what the Genii male had been up to while they were gone. Did he have the codes? Did Sheppard talk or had he proven as stubborn as always? Somehow he doubted Kolya would share the information with him if Sheppard had answered his questions.

Michael regretted working with Kolya even more than he did Ford and knew Kolya would be the one to betray them if he got what he wanted. Ford could be controlled; all he had to do was keep the enzyme away from the hybrid.

"What are you going to do about Kolya?" Jacob asked. He and the others had been with Michael since they'd escaped the planet Weir and her people had stranded them on. There was a fierce hatred for the people of Atlantis, but there was also the need to survive and sometimes that mean doing things they didn't like.

"Kill him when he outlives his usefulness," Michael answered.

"Do you think Sheppard told him anything?"

"Sheppard is stubborn…I don't believe he'll give us the answers we need. It may be necessary to use him to bring some 'pure' wraiths here and get them to force the information out of him," Michael explained. His own kind had turned their back on him and would probably feed on him if they could, but something had changed in his body. It was no longer possible for him to feed off humans or other wraiths, and vice versa.

"That could be dangerous if they found out what we're after," Jacob told him.

"I know…but it may become necessary to fulfill our needs," Michael said and watched the smaller creatures moving around the compound. There was something about them that bothered him, but he could not quite get a read on them and right now they were necessary to keep the area surrounding the compound from being over run by the gaseous atmosphere.

"Perhaps we should take Sheppard and leave," Jacob suggested.

"Perhaps…we shall see," Michael agreed and made his way toward the entrance to the lower level. He knew it was time to feed, and once they were finished perhaps he would take Sheppard and leave Kolya and Ford to fight it out between themselves.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Carson Beckett checked the supplies he'd loaded aboard the Puddle Jumper and still felt as if he needed more. John Sheppard was injured, there was no doubt of that, but how badly he really didn't know. From what Lo'ra'tek had told McKay, the colonel was in desperate need of medical attention, but it would take them several hours to reach the planet. That was another thing that mystified him, how could they find the planet if it wasn't always visible? It didn't really matter because he was needed and God help him he'd do anything in his power to make sure Sheppard lived to see Kolya, Michael, and Ford taken down a peg or two.

"Carson, bring him back," Weir said as she watched the CMO secure the last of his supplies.

"I'll do my best, Elizabeth," Beckett vowed. He knew Weir had been against his going on this mission, but he'd convinced her he would be needed if things were even half as bad as they suspected. They'd all seen what Kolya had done to Sheppard the last time, but the wraith had managed to reverse the effects without any residual affects. This time it was different because no wraith was feeding off the colonel and therefore no 'brother' would be there to give him the gift of life.

"All right, Carson, are you ready?" McKay asked, hoping no on could see how much pain he was in. Running around Atlantis was not doing his injured ribs any good, but if he said anything Beckett would have him tossed into bed and strapped down if need be.

"Rodney, you should be taking it easy…"

"I will, Carson…all I'll be doing is sitting in that seat. Major Lorne will be flying the Puddle Jumper," McKay answered, aware of Elizabeth watching his every move, and was relieved when Ronan joined them and diverted everyone's attention from him. He stepped into the Puddle Jumper and made his way to the co-pilot's seat and lowered himself into it while Lorne took the main seat. "I've programmed in the coordinates so once we go through the gate we'll be able to head straight to the planet."

"I hear you, Dr. McKay," Lorne said and silently prayed they'd be bringing Sheppard back with them.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Lo'ra'tek knew the time for action was fast approaching as darkness surrounded them, bringing with it the frigid temperatures that marked the night. He knew Ford would be acting on his plan soon and had already initiated a plan that would help him succeed in getting Sheppard away from Kolya and Michael. He'd watched the wraith hybrids guarding Sheppard and knew it would be hard to get them away from the cell, but his people had long ago discovered ways to make even the wraith think nothing had changed. It was simply a matter of using what the humans termed telepathic powers, similar to the wraith's ability to make every see things that were not there. There were several of his own kind ready to do just that as soon as Ford made an appearance.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Aiden Ford fought the nausea and pain that attacked his body, leaving him soaked in perspiration as his body cried out for the enzyme. He now understood what drug addicts went through and the withdrawal was killing him, but he had to fight it if he was going to help Sheppard. He would need to keep his wits about him and the enzyme took that away from him._ 'But it also takes away the pain,'_ he thought and curled into a ball in one corner of the cave.

All he needed was a small amount of the enzyme and the pain would go away. "No…I can't…I need…God," he ground out through tightly clenched teeth and hauled himself up on his hands and knees. Ford knew he needed to move and that his best hope for getting Sheppard to safety lay in the shadowy darkness that now enveloped the land and sealed it in solitude. Aiden reached out and used the cave wall to get to his feet and stood fighting the urge to be sick. He swallowed several times and finally stepped outside the cave and listened for telltale signs that he was not alone.

Ford looked up at the sky so different from earth because of the lack of a moon and stars and felt saddened by the thought that he would never see his home or family again. He knew he was dying; there was no way to avoid it now that he refused the enzyme that sustained his life. Death's shadow had fallen across his path, but he would not succumb to its call until he was sure Colonel John Sheppard was away from Kolya and Michael.

Aiden knew if he was caught they'd kill him, but what did that matter to a dying man? How long had it been since he'd thought about anything, but the enzyme and been able to do something to even feel remotely human again? Could he fight the craving long enough to help Sheppard? God, he hoped so and started toward the compound. He knew they probably knew he was missing and would have doubled the guard on Sheppard, but if the little guys were as good as he thought they'd be able to cause some form of diversion until he had Sheppard.

Ford moved along the path, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness until he was able to make out shapes. He knew exactly where he was in relation to the compound and the cave and could easily manage it with the changes in his eyesight. The problem was it meant stopping and allowing his eyes to make the adjustment. His heightened senses and strength meant he'd be able to carry Sheppard, but he knew it wouldn't be long before those quirks would drain the last of his strength and he would die. Death didn't scare him anymore and his eyes narrowed as he wondered what had brought on the change. How had his mind cleared enough to make sense of what the enzyme was doing to him? That question might never be answered, but Ford had a feeling it was something to do with Colonel John Sheppard and the friendship the man offered without asking anything in return.

Aiden saw the dark shapes of the buildings that made up the compound and gathered the courage and strength he needed to enter the clearing. He stayed to the shadows and spotted several of the little humanoids watching him. He hoped they would do what was necessary and wondered why he trusted them, but it was too late to think about changing his mind. He nodded to the one he'd spoken with earlier and received a signal he hoped meant things were clear.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Colonel John Sheppard could no longer discern where he hurt the most, but he knew he had to figure out a way out of this mess. Kolya, Michael, and Ford were not going to let up and he knew they would not let him die until they had what they wanted, and he couldn't betray his people even if it meant saving his own life. He moved on the small cot, feeling the blood on his side and wondering whether there was enough left inside him to sustain life.

John heard sounds at the door and tried to find the energy to move, but there just didn't seem to be anything left. _'Get your ass moving, Sheppard…you have promises to keep!' _

Sheppard recognized the voice in his head and couldn't help but smile, wincing as the movement brought back the memory of Kolya's latest interrogation techniques. John knew he had to move, no matter how hard it was because to lie down and die would mean betrayal of not only the promises he'd made, but of his own beliefs. He had to fight…to the very last breath or he'd never be able to live with himself.

"That's funny, John, because dying is not what it's cracked up to be," Sheppard whispered and moved to face whoever was about to enter his cell. He stood behind the door and held his breath as it opened inward and prayed he could take his nemesis down.

"Colonel..."

Sheppard knew it was Aiden Ford and wished there was something he could have done to prove to he regretted what had happened and wished there was some way he could change it. As Ford entered, John drove his upper body forward in a vicious attack that was meant to throw the other man against the wall. It didn't totally succeed, but Ford was off balanced by the attack and John forced the issue, but his dwindling strength was nearly depleted.

"Colonel…stop…I'm going to h…help," Ford tried and reached out to grab the flailing arms. He had no idea where Sheppard found the strength, but the man still packed a powerful punch. "Colonel…wait…"

John heard the words, but they didn't cut through the anger and pain as he fought with the former lieutenant. He knew he was weakening, but he couldn't give up even as Ford took the upper hand and manipulated his body so that his arms wrapped around Sheppard's abdomen. He tried to snap his head back, but Ford easily moved out of the way, but John wasn't about to quit.

"Colonel, listen…we need to get the hell out of here before Kolya and Michael realize what we're doing!" Ford said, and finally forced Sheppard to the floor of the cell. He knew he wasn't probably opening the wounds he'd helped cause, but right now he needed Sheppard immobilized so he'd have no choice but to listen. "You ready to listen, Colonel?"

John suddenly realized there was something different about Ford's voice and that it held none of the hatred that had been present earlier. He stopped struggling and tried to draw enough air into his lungs, but with Ford's weight holding him down it was next to impossible. "I…I'm listening," Sheppard managed and was relieved when Ford got off and he was finally able to breathe.

"Good…we need to move fast. Do you think you can walk?" Ford asked.

"No, but I'll do it anyway," Sheppard told him.

"That's what I thought," the former lieutenant said and couldn't suppress the half smile on his face. "We need to get out of here and wait for McKay…"

"McKay's c…coming?"

"Yes…I'll explain later," Ford said and helped the other man to his feet. He offered his arm in support and quickly helped Sheppard to the open door. He saw Lo'ra'tek near the edge of the path and hurried toward him, silently thanking the little humanoid for his help and praying Sheppard remained on his feet long enough to make good his escape.

Sheppard knew he was weakening and leaned heavily against Ford as they made their way out of the compound. He couldn't see a damn thing and wondered how Ford was able to move without a problem. John quickly realized it must have something to do with the heightened senses cause by the enzyme and wondered at the difference in his former lieutenant. John had no idea how long it took them to reach the cave, but he'd never been so glad to lie down in his life. He concentrated on breathing and blinked his eyes when Ford lit a small torch and placed it in some kind of wall sconce.

"Colonel, I'm going to make sure we weren't followed so stay put," Ford warned.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sheppard said and closed his eyes. His gut churned, and his vision blurred as he turned on his side and noxious bile spewed from his mouth.

"Easy, Colonel," Ford said upon returning a couple of minutes later. He knew Sheppard was in bad shape, and that he was partly to blame for it, but right now he couldn't take the time to hold the blame. Right now he needed to keep Sheppard alive long enough for help to arrive.

"Aiden…thanks…" Sheppard said, but could no longer keep the darkness at bay.

Ford looked down at Sheppard and knew there wasn't much he could do for the Colonel, but at least he would be alive once the others arrived. Ford sat on the ground, leaning his head back as knifing pain lanced through his gut and his head felt ready to explode. He knew deep down he was dying, but at least he was dying with a clear conscience and that the enzyme would no longer make him an animal.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Promises to Keep---8

Rodney McKay closed his eyes and pretended he was sleeping, but his ribs ached and sitting in the chair was not helping him at all. He wished he could lie down in his comfortable bed on Atlantis, but he knew he would not rest until he kept his promise to John Sheppard. The man was exasperating and got on his nerves sometimes…hell if he was honest it was most of the time, but there was something about Sheppard that brought out the best in him. Sheppard challenged him to think outside the box and rely on other things besides the tried and true. John had seen right through his own façade and understood there was more to Rodney McKay than the smartest man in the galaxy. Rodney smiled in spite of his discomfort at the memory of how many times Sheppard had caught him in his little idiosyncrasy of making everything seem like an impossible situation and called him on it.

God, how he wished they could have that little sparring match right now, but Sheppard was not here, not yet anyway. When they reached John, Rodney prayed they'd find things were not as bad as Lo'ra'tek had told him. _'Just hang on, Sheppard, we're on our way,'_ he thought and shifted slightly, scowling when he felt someone touch his forehead.

"You should have stayed on Atlantis," Beckett lightly scolded and reached for his med kit.

"I'm okay, Carson…"

"No, you're not, but you will be because I don't intend to let you do anything stupid," Beckett told him and showed him the item he had in his hand. "This will help with the pain…"

"You're not knocking me out!" McKay warned.

"I have no intention of knocking you out, Rodney, it's just something to give you some relief," Beckett assured him and gave the man the injection before he could mount much of a protest.

"Dammit, Carson, I thought doctors were supposed to have a gentle touch!" McKay snapped and rubbed his arm.

"We do, but we prefer to save it for those patients who appreciate what we do for them," Beckett said with a ghost of a smile as he retook his seat next to Ronan Dex.

"How long before we reach the planet?" McKay asked Lorne.

"An hour…depending on the atmospheric interference," the major answered. "We should be able to locate the compound Lo'ra'tek mentioned. Did he say anything about Kolya being able to detect incoming crafts?"

"No, but it's doubtful when you consider the atmospheric interference would wreak havoc with their systems…what about our own? Did you do a systems check to make sure the shields are functioning properly?"

"I did, and everything's working fine, Dr. McKay," Lorne said and returned his attention to the task at hand.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Kolya made his way across the compound toward Sheppard cell, but stopped and looked around when his instincts kicked in and he felt something was wrong. The wraith guards were still in position, but something told him they were guarding an empty cell. He moved carefully across the rest of the compound and entered through the partially open door, silently cursing when he saw the empty cot in the corner.

Kolya closed the door and looked around, spotting several of the small humanoids nearby and knew they were behind Sheppard's disappearance. He knew the one who seemed to be their leader and knew his instincts had been right about them. They only appeared to be harmless, when in reality they were cunning and dangerous. He turned to the first guard and asked where Michael was, but neither of the wraiths spoke to him.

Kolya made his way across the compound and stood outside the structure used by Michael and his followers and debated whether he should simply go inside and ask about Sheppard. The problem with that was he didn't think Michael knew anything about Sheppard's disappearance. The small humanoids seemed to be chittering excitedly amongst themselves and there was no sing of Aiden Ford anywhere. The wraith hybrid had disappeared and there was still no sign of him anywhere.

"You should leave now before they kill you," Lo'ra'tek warned from behind him and waited for the former Genii commander to turn and face him.

"Who are you to tell me what I should do?" Kolya snapped, bending slightly at the waist and pasted a chilling smile on his face.

"The wraith have been feeding, but they are angry and Michael blames you for Ford's betrayal."

"Where is Ford?"

"I do not know, but the wraith are going to be angry when they find Sheppard is no longer inside," Lo'ra'tek advised.

"How do you know Sheppard is gone?" Kolya asked, grabbing the smaller humanoid by the throat and lifting him off his feet. There was no doubt in his mind that he had found the person responsible for the colonel's disappearance, but something told him he wouldn't get the answers he wanted. "Where is he?"

"You would be well advised to leave now while you can," Lo'ra'tek ground out.

"Why? Are you little people going to kill me?"

"If it becomes necessary that could be arranged, but I believe the danger is from Michael and his followers. They are not going to believe you had nothing to do with Colonel Sheppard's escape."

"I should kill you…"

"Perhaps, but it would not get you what you want and I believe you are in need of help if you wish to escape before the wraith realize Sheppard is gone," Lo'ra'tek said and was forcefully thrown to the ground.

"I have a way off this planet," Kolya told him.

"Then you should leave now because Michael and the others will be finished feeding soon and will be looking to take Sheppard and make him tell them what they want. They will be angry and who do you think they will blame? You are one man to their many and they do not care whether you live or die."

"What about you and your kind? Won't they look at feeding off you?"

"We do not plan to be here when they make the discovery," Lo'ra'tek advised and turned to see the others waiting for him.

"What about Sheppard? Do you plan on leaving him to the wraith?" Kolya asked.

"No…Colonel Sheppard will be fine…he is safe until his friends arrive…"

"Where?"

"I will not tell you…your time is running out, Kolya…you must leave now if you wish to escape."

"I'm not a coward…"

"It is not a coward who runs out when he knows there are insurmountable odds…it is a smart man," Lo'ra'tek advised and turned away from Kolya. He'd given the Genii commander a chance to leave and survive, whether the man took advantage f it or not, no longer mattered. It was time for him to leave and follow their own calling, but he wondered how Sheppard and the others would make out once McKay showed up. Would he find the Colonel in time or would the wraith discover the cave first? It was not for him to know, and he made his way to the others, turning in time to see Kolya disappear and wondered if the man would heed his warning.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

John shivered uncontrollably and fought to open his eyes, but it seemed to take every ounce of strength he had just to take in enough oxygen to satisfy his lungs. He shifted slightly, crying out when pain sprang to life and reminded him his body was not meant to withstand this kind of abuse. He closed his eyes, but opened them again as a strange, almost muted sound reached his ears. Memories came flooding back and he frantically searched his surroundings for the source of the sound and realized it was coming from the man lying nearby.

"Ford?" Sheppard called and called on his own stubbornness to pull himself into a sitting position. He had to lean against the cold wall of the cave to keep from blacking out when pain raced along jagged nerve endings and slammed into his skull with enough force to make him nauseas.

It took several long, agonizing minutes to get his body and mind focused on what he needed to do and he blinked several times until his vision cleared. Once more he looked at the figure lying on the floor beside him and reached out to touch the man's shoulder. "Ford…Aiden, can you hear me?"

Sheppard's concern increased when there was no answer from the other man and he forced himself to ignore the fiery agony that encompassed his own body and dragged the unconscious man closer. He must have blacked out because he could not remember succeeding in getting Ford into a sitting position and leaning against his chest. Ford was trembling, but how badly was hard to tell because Sheppard knew his own body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Aiden, come on, open your eyes and…God," Sheppard cried out as a spasm ripped through his lower back, but he did not relinquish his hold on his friend. He stayed as he was, eyes closed, breathing irregular, and holding on to Ford for dear life, afraid if he let go they would both die. "Come on Ford…wake up…don't do this to me…not now…God, I can't…Wake up, Lieutenant! That's an order, Soldier!"

"Yes, Sir," Ford's voice was so low it was barely heard, but it brought a smile to Sheppard's battered face.

""Bout time…was just about to threaten you with a court martial," Sheppard warned and held tightly to Ford when he tried to draw away. "Just rest, Aiden, I got you."

"I…I thought I was sup…posed to be tak…taking care of you," Ford told him.

"Well, right now I'd say it's about 50/50 in that department. What's happened to you? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt…not like you think, Colonel," Ford said, fighting to control his breathing. And keep from passing out again.

"Then what's going on? Is it the enzyme?" Sheppard asked worriedly, fighting the waves of pain and fatigue that washed over him. With his arms wrapped around Ford's chest he could feel Ford's heart beating too rapidly and wished Beckett was here, but right now they only had each others. Ford's head came to rest against his shoulder and John wished he could do something to help, but right now he was as helpless as a newborn kitten.

"I…the enzyme…I stop…stopped taking it, Colonel…it w…was like a d…drug…"

"So this is like with…drawal?" Sheppard asked.

"W…worse…I think…I can't…my body is shut…ting down, Sir, and there's not a d…damn thing anyone c…can do…I'm dying."

"No…no you're not, Ford! I won't let you!" Sheppard snapped, but it felt as if he was watching the former lieutenant's life drain out in front of his eyes. "You listen to me, Lieutenant, because I hate repeating myself! I won't let you die."

"Don't have a choice any…more, Sir," Ford said, his voice weak and barely audible. "I…I didn't choose this, but I did choose to make the mistakes afterward…"

"That was the enzyme…not you…"

"The enzyme was part of it, Colonel, but not everything. I chose to make Teyla, Ronan, and McKay into something they didn't want and you know why?"

"The…"

"No, Sir, not the enzyme…not to…totally anyway. I did it because I didn't want to be alone…I wanted to have them like me…"

"Then why didn't you give it to me?" Sheppard asked.

"Because you're Colonel Sheppard…you're my commanding officer and even with the…the enzyme I understood the necessity of not breaking those rules. I co…couldn't do that to you, Sir…not after everything you did for me…for everyone on Atlantis," Ford answered.

"I don't th…think everyone would agree with you about that, Lieutenant," Sheppard said and closed his eyes as the pain intensified.

"You're a natural leader, Colonel and I…I was honored to serve with you…"

"Thank you, Aiden," Sheppard managed before slipping unconscious once more.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Major Evan Lorne held tight to the controls and maneuvered the Puddle Jumper through the worst of the turbulence and broke through the thick atmospheric phenomenon into a bleak landscape that looked barren and uninhabitable. He banked left, using the controls to keep the craft invisible to anyone who might be searching for them.

"Anything, Rodney?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing yet…although there seem to be several life signs just south of those mountains. I'm not picking up Sheppard's IDC, but that could be due to the atmosphere's interference," McKay answered. The medication Beckett had given him dulled the pain and allowed him to concentrate on his job and so far he had been able to get them through the violent atmosphere and closer to their destination. "Lo'ra'tek said he would try to protect Sheppard, but God only knows whether he was able to or not."

"Just find them," Dex ordered.

"I'm doing my best…this is not a game of eenie meanie minie moe. This is precision instrumentation and it's important to…wait!" McKay snapped and checked several readings. "Major, go left about one point two kilometers and stay on that course."

"What is it, Rodney?" Beckett asked.

"I'm picking up two life signs…both are weak and separate from the others. I'm thinking Lo'ra'tek was able to get Sheppard away from the others and is holding him there. The structure showing up here looks like some kind of buildings and there are a lot of life signs…way too many for us to confront," the Canadian explained. "Just a little further, Major, and hopefully there's a clearing nearby for us to land and mount a rescue effort."

"Rodney, you and Ronan should stay…"

"No way in hell, Carson," McKay snapped and could see the surprise on Beckett's face. "I need to be there…and so does, Ronan…right?"

"Right," Dex agreed easily and knew there was no way anyone could stop McKay short of knocking him out. The closer they got to their final destination the stronger and more stubborn the Canadian would become.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

John Sheppard woke to the raging pain that now seemed the norm for him. He was also hot…hotter than he ever thought possible and a part of him knew there were two causes. The first was the fever building inside him, and the second was the man who leaned back against him. Ford's heartbeat was no longer fast and furious…no longer racing as if the man had been in a run for his life. Instead it was weak and thready and Sheppard knew there was nothing he could do to save him.

"Colonel…you a…wake?"

"I'm right here, Lieutenant, just be quiet and save your strength," Sheppard warned and felt as if his heart was being cut from his chest with each breath Ford managed. It had always been hard on him when he lost a man under his command, but this felt ten times worse than anything he'd ever been through before.

"Colonel, would you…could you tell the o…others…tell them I'm sorry…"

"You can tell them yourself when they get here. That's an or…order, Soldier!" Sheppard told him. He felt a spasm wrack the other man's body and held him in spite of his own pain. Ford's elbow connected with the wounds to his abdomen and he cried out, but did not release his hold on Aiden Ford. "Just hold on to me, Aiden…God help me, but I can't…can't…"

"Colonel, you've always b…been a friend and I t…thank you and I'm s…sorry for what I did to you…and the others," Ford said once the spasm had finally subsided and he could breathe a little easier. He groaned and curled into a fetal position, clinging to Sheppard's arm in an effort to ease the knife twisting in his gut. He was dying, there was no doubt of that and he looked up into the sorrow filled eyes gazing down at him. He lifted his left hand and touched Sheppard's cheek where evidence of his own emotional upheaval was visible.

"Lieutenant…"

"It was an honor to serve with you, Colonel," Ford said, a hint of a smile on his face as his eyes cleared for several seconds.

"It is an honor to serve with you, Lieutenant Aiden Ford…I promise you that your family will know that you gave your life to save others…including me," Sheppard said, holding the other man tight as he drew his final breath, shuddered and went still in Sheppard's arms.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Promises to Keep---9

Michael could still feel the effects of the feeding frenzy that had taken control of them when they'd entered the underground cell and seen the captives waiting there. With nothing to stop them they'd gorged themselves on the captives and with a sickeningly hostile smile, Michael had led the others to Sheppard's cell and found it empty. Next they'd swept the compound and found it deserted except for him and his followers. Even the little creatures had disappeared, leaving the compound ominously silent, but it was interrupted by a familiar sound that made him look skyward.

Michael knew who had taken the craft and left the planet, his problem now was whether or not Kolya had taken Sheppard with him. He turned to the others and knew it was time to leave and with only one option open to them he turned toward the gate and strode purposefully toward it. He knew the dangers of using the gate with the atmospheric disturbances, but there was no other option. They needed to leave and regroup somewhere else because if Kolya had Sheppard it would not take long to find him.

Michael dialed the number of a planet he knew was safe for all of them because they'd laid down the groundwork and built their own 'sanctuary' with special attention to the full blooded wraiths who would track them down and kill them without warning. As soon as the gate was dialed in they stepped through, leaving the compound as empty as it had been when they'd found it.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA**

Rodney watched as the life signs slowly disappeared and worried that they might be too late as the equipment registered only a single life sign, weak and alone. They were searching for an area to land the Puddle Jumper, but so far there was nothing even remotely usable.

"I may have to take…"

"No…over there," Ronan pointed to an area about 100 yards ahead of their position and Lorne expertly maneuvered the craft until they descended through the heavy tree coverage and landed in the clearing.

"Rodney…"

"I'm fine, Carson, come on…I have to do this," McKay stated emphatically.

"I know you do, but I want you to go easy and don't do anything stupid," Beckett warned and turned to the Setedan, but the warning glint in Ronan's eyes told him his words would fall on deaf ears. He grumbled about his patients and followed the others out the door, hoping he wouldn't regret not putting a stop to it, not that there was any real chance of him making the others listen to reason.

"Follow me," McKay said, holding the device and watching the signal that told him there was still someone alive on this Godforsaken planet and praying it was Colonel John Sheppard.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA**

Colonel John Sheppard held tight to the man whose life had come full circle and knew he would follow through on his promise. Aiden Ford did not deserve what had happened to him and his parents deserved to know that their son had given his life to save his friends and serve his country.

John breathed past the agony that was his body and closed his eyes in an effort to rid himself of the nauseating dizziness that swept through him. He whispered a silent prayer that Aiden Ford was at peace with his life now and that he understood just what his sacrifice had proven. The wraith enzyme had not been strong enough to wipe away Ford's humanity and he'd come through when he was needed the most.

Sheppard could feel the cold taking up residence in his body and he wondered whether he would have the chance to keep his promise to Ford or if it was another he could added to his list of promises to keep, but left unfulfilled. He thought about Rodney McKay and the strange friendship he had with the Canadian. There were times when they got on each other's nerves, but when push came to shove, Rodney was a good man to have at his side. The only thing that really bugged Sheppard about McKay was his penchant for making everything seem like an impossible scenario so that his 'brilliant' idea seemed even more spectacular than it actually was. The thing was, McKay was brilliant and he wasn't afraid to let everyone know it.

The cold was growing worse and his body shook with the need for heat, but there was nothing he could do with Ford's body leaning against his chest. He couldn't find the energy to move his arms let alone push the dead weight off. John heard movement outside the cave and turned his head to search for anything he could use to defend himself, chuckling softly when he realized the impossible situation he was now in.

"This way!"

God, he knew that voice, but was it real or his imagination playing games. He fought to keep his eyes open and heard the impatience in the newcomer's words as he stepped into the cavern.

"Colonel…"

"'Bout time…McKay," Sheppard managed and heard the change in the Canadian's breathing when the man knelt at his side and tried to move Ford's body.

"There's gratitude for y…you…"

"Rodney, move out of the way and let Major Lorne and Ronan get Ford out of the way," Beckett ordered.

"I can…"

"No, you can't…all I need right now is for you to pop a lung," the physician warned and saw the horror on McKay's face. "Look, Rodney, you did good and you got us here…now let me do my job and we can get him back to Atlantis."

"Don't y…you go any…where," McKay ordered and moved back, finding it harder to draw in enough oxygen as Lorne and Dex moved Ford's body off Sheppard.

"What kind of mess did ya get yourself into now, Colonel?" Beckett asked, watching as Sheppard fought to stay conscious.

"Hell, you know me, Carson…never do things b…by halves," Sheppard said, but he lifted his head until he was looking right at Rodney McKay. "Kept your pro…mise…"

"Yes, well, what is a man if he goes back on his word? I'm glad you k…kept yours," McKay said simply.

"Dr. McKay, are you all right?" Lorne asked.

"I'm fi…oh my," the Canadian said and his eyes rolled up in his head. He would have hit the floor hard had it not been for Ronan's quick thinking as he grabbed McKay and lowered him to the cold ground, easing him back against a pile of clothing as McKay's breathing grew worse.

"Doc, McKay's in trouble," Ronan told him.

"Dammit, I knew I should have made him stay with the Puddle Jumper. Make sure he's breathing and I'll get to him in a minute," Beckett ordered, fearful of the wounds he'd seen covering Sheppard's body. He wanted to give him something to ease the pain, but right now there were too many unknown variables to chance anything."

"What should we do about Ford?" Lorne asked.

"We can send someone back…"

"No…no," Sheppard shook his head, crying out when Beckett touched a wound on his chest. "Ta…take him to the P…Puddle Jumper…"

"Colonel…"

"Please, Carson…he saved m…my l…life," Sheppard stammered, teeth chattering uncontrollably. "His folks…n…need to be t…told."

"All right, Lad, but you need to be still…Major, have your men get Ford to the Puddle Jumper and bring back a second stretcher for Rodney," Beckett ordered. There wasn't much he could do for Sheppard until they got back to the Puddle Jumper and from the looks of things McKay was going to need his attention ASAP. He reached into his kit and brought out an oxygen mask and a small cylinder and soon had oxygen flowing into Sheppard's lungs. "I'm going to get Rodney on oxygen, Colonel, and then I'm going to set up and IV and see if we can get you back to the Puddle Jumper."

"…k…tired…cold…"

"I know you are," Beckett said and took a thermal blanket from the kit. He quickly covered Sheppard and moved to attach the second oxygen cylinder to McKay, wondering why he'd even thought to throw in the extra items when he was gathering the supplies he'd need. "Make sure he keeps that on, Ronan."

Ronan Dex nodded his head and looked at the two downed men. Sheppard was frighteningly pale, while his body trembled uncontrollably, while, McKay was quiet except for the wheezing quality of his breathing. He held the injured Canadian, keeping him in a sitting position to help him breathe, and watched as Beckett returned his attention to John Sheppard. The Colonel was still conscious and Dex was amazed at how hard Sheppard fought to stay that way.

"Major, give Ronan a hand getting McKay one the stretcher and get him to the ship while I finish with the major," Beckett ordered. He searched for an area to insert the IV, but there didn't seem to be an unmarked area on either of Sheppard's arms. He heard Lorne and Dex lifting McKay onto the stretcher and hoped they'd make it to the Jumper before McKay came around. Shaking his head in disgust, Beckett decided on an area on his patient's left arm and quickly cleaned it with an alcohol swab before inserting the needle and taping it in place.

Beckett kept an eye on his patient while he worked, making sure the colonel's breathing didn't worsen as he did his best to clean the worst of the wounds and cover them in gauze. Lorne and Dex had returned before he was close to completing his work, and he ordered Sheppard moved onto the stretcher so they could get back to the Jumper and hopefully get to Atlantis before things got any worse.

"All right, Colonel, we're gonna transfer you to the stretcher…just relax and we'll have you safely tucked in bed before you know it," Beckett told him.

Sheppard held his breath when they log rolled him onto the stretcher and he was lifted and carried between Major Lorne and Ronan Dex who insisted he could handle the short trip. John didn't hear Beckett's reply as the darkness finally captured him and dragged him under.

"About time…all right let's get him home," Beckett ordered as one of Lorne's team grabbed his supplies and he held the bag of IV solution and raced alongside the stretcher.

**SGASGASGASGASGA**

Elizabeth Weir knew she needed to stay back as the medical team rushed forward as soon as the Puddle Jumper landed in the bay. She could feel the tension as everyone waited to get their first real look at Colonel John Sheppard. Lorne had been in contact from the minute they'd left the planet and given updates on both Sheppard's and McKay's condition. Both men were unconscious and she fought the guilt that nearly overwhelmed her at the thought that she'd allowed the Canadian to leave Atlantis when he was obviously still nursing his own injuries.

Elizabeth knew they were bringing Aiden Ford's body back with them and wasn't sure how she felt about the man. Ford was not at fault for what had happened to him, but he had done a lot of damage since becoming addicted to the wraith enzyme. The lieutenant had been allied with Kolya and Michael in kidnapping John Sheppard, and that was something she could not easily dismiss. She knew Sheppard would want to write a letter to Ford's family, and would normally accompany him home, but there was no way that could happen until John was back on his feet.

Elizabeth took a step forward when the doors opened, but caught herself and moved out of the way as the two mobile stretchers were brought closer to the Puddle Jumper and Rodney McKay was carried out and placed on the first one. His upper body was elevated and an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, but his breathing sounded harsh. His face was pale and his eyes closed as he was whisked past her and she turned her head back to the second stretcher as Sheppard was placed on it.

Whereas McKay was pale, Sheppard was beyond that, his skin almost translucent in the bright Atlantis lights. There were bruises showing beneath the thermal blanket covering him to the chest, and wounds that appeared raw and what looked like tooth marks covered several of them. Her head came up as Beckett ordered the medical team to get moving. "Carson…"

"I don't know, Elizabeth…I've got to get him to the infirmary and God willing he'll have the strength to get through this," Beckett told her, but he never stopped moving alongside Sheppard's stretcher.

Weir fell into step behind them and kept pace until they reached the infirmary. Once inside she stayed back with the others and glanced into a curtained off area where the staff was working diligently on Rodney McKay. They were inserting a chest tube and she felt sick at the sight of the blood, but could not tear her gaze from the sight. She turned away when she heard footsteps approaching and smiled at the man standing beside her. "Ronan…thank you for bringing them home."

"I didn't do anything, Dr. Weir," Dex told her and nodded to the inner area of the infirmary. "How are they?"

"I don't know…Carson didn't have much to say," Weir said.

"McKay found him…tried to get Ford off Sheppard and Beckett says he punctured a lung," the Setedan explained.

"They're putting in a chest tube now…Rodney…"

"Is strange, but he's not the coward some people seem to think," Dex told her. "Beckett's worried about Sheppard…said something about him being hypothermic on top of everything else."

"Look, I'm f…fine…"

"Uhoh, sounds like Rodney's awake," Weir said with a slight smile in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Sounds angry."

"I better see if I can calm him down," Weir said and pushed aside the curtain to find McKay struggling weakly with the staff. "Rodney, going somewhere?"

"Thank God, Elizabeth…where's Sheppard?" McKay asked, his breath coming in hitching gasps as he slapped the hands away.

"Carson is taking care of him, Rodney, but right now you need to calm down and let Dr. Rawlings take care of you," Weir said and nodded at the woman who was holding a needle in her hands.

"Oh no…" McKay said and was asleep as soon as the medication entered his system.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Better now that we've inserted the chest tube, but if he keeps doing this he'll do even more damage," Barbara Rawlings answered.

"Maybe you should keep him unconscious," Weir said, a hint of a smile on her face before she left the cubicle. She noticed several people had joined them in the waiting area and nodded to Zelenka and Teyla. She moved to take a seat, but fear filled her as she heard Beckett's cry of alarm.

"We're losing him…charging…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Promises to Keep---10

Elizabeth had no idea how much time actually passed, but she judged it to be anywhere from a minute to and eternity before Carson stepped out to speak to them. One look at the CMO told her things were as bad, if not worse than she'd imagined. "Carson…"

"He's alive….how I don't know, but if I had to hazard a guess I'd say it's pure John Sheppard stubbornness," Beckett told her and sat down. "We've got him a stable as he's going to be and we're prepping him for surgery right now, but I thought I should give you all an update."

"Is he strong enough for that?" Teyla asked.

"I hope so, Lass, but right now we can't wait any longer. He's got internal injuries that require immediate intervention. Colonel Sheppard lost a lot of blood and we've given him three pints already and he'll probably need more once we open him up, but it can't be helped. He's also hypothermic and we're making sure everything is warmed before giving it to him," Beckett told them. "This could take several hours, Elizabeth, but I'll let you know as soon as he's out of surgery."

"Thank you, Carson," Weir said and turned to face the others. "Teyla, you should be resting that leg."

"I'm fine right here, Elizabeth," Teyla told her. She was sitting with her leg propped up and her crutches leaning against the wall beside her. One look told Weir she would not be leaving any time soon.

Elizabeth looked at Ronan Dex and knew there was no point in reminding him that it wasn't that long ago when he was a patient in the infirmary and moved to sit beside Teyla. She placed her hands on her face and rubbed at tired eyes, wondering how long it had been since she'd gotten any real sleep. She knew it was before the mission that ended with three of Sheppard's team injured and the colonel in the hands of his worst nightmare.

"Elizabeth, John is a fighter and he will not let Kolya and the others win," Teyla observed and hoped she was right.

"I know…he's been through so much and I know how hard it was for him when Ford changed. John blames himself when something happens to one of his people whether he's at fault or not. It's what makes him his own worst enemy at times," Weir told them.

"Sheppard is a good man to have watching your back, but he doesn't like to admit he needs someone to do the same for him," Dex said.

"And you do?" Teyla lightly teased.

"It is part of being a warrior," Ronan answered simply and the group grew quiet. Over the next two hours the people of Atlantis took the time to stop in for news on their injured friends, but three people remained a constant during the whole time.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Awareness was slow in coming, but little sounds intruded on his dreams and he became aware of an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. There was something annoying under his nostrils and he felt the cooling mist enter his lungs before recognizing the nasal canulas were the source of his discomfort. He shifted slightly and pain flared through his body as he gasped for air. A hand touched his shoulder gently and he opened his eyes to look into the worried eyes of Elizabeth Weir.

"Easy, Rodney, you're safe now," Weir soothed.

"Elizabeth? How? When did we get back?"

"About six hours ago…how do you feel?"

"Numb…what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

McKay closed his eyes and drew on the fleeting images that had plagued his dreams. Something had happened, but for the life of him he couldn't quite grasp what was troubling him until one image cleared and he sat up on the bed. "Sheppard! Oh, God, Elizabeth…we found him, but he's…he's hurt…"

"Easy, Rodney, or you'll undo Dr. Rawlings' hard work…"

"Yes…yes, but Sheppard…where is he?"

"He's in surgery, Rodney…"

"Oh, God, is he….will he be okay?"

"Carson's working on him and we both know he's the best there is," Weir told him.

"How long before we know something?" McKay asked, flicking back the blankets.

"Rodney…"

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed you have several accessories that are keeping you confined to that bed. Not to mention that you are practically in your birthday suit, Weir teased.

"Dammit…where are my pants?" McKay cursed indignantly.

"Not within hands reach," Weir told him and folded her arms across her chest in a familiar gesture. "Look, Rodney, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" McKay asked.

"I should never have let you go on that mission…not when you were already injured…"

"Do you really think that would have stopped me, Elizabeth? John Sheppard is a friend and we don't leave our people behind…"

"I know, but I could have sent someone who wasn't in danger of puncturing a lung, Rodney."

"I would have found a way to go whether you agreed to it or not," McKay said, sliding back on the bed as she covered him with the blankets. "You are not to blame for this…Ford was there…was he..."

"Aiden's dead, Rodney," Weir answered.

"I'm sorry…I know how hard it is for you to lose anyone, but in this case Ford made his own choices although most of that can be blamed on his encounter with the wraith."

"It is hard…" Weir said and turned to see Carson Beckett walking toward her. She wished she could get a read on the man, but his face showed only fatigue. He'd taken the time to remove his blood stained clothing, and for that she was thankful as he stepped up to the bed.

"Well, Rodney, I must say you look better than you did the last time I saw you."

"Must be the accessories," McKay snapped. "How's Sheppard?"

"Well, that man's got to be one of the most stubborn…"

"I thought that was a given," McKay told him.

"Yes, well, maybe it is a good thing at times like this. Colonel Sheppard is alive because…"

"He has the best medical team in the Pegasus Galaxy looking after him," Weir said.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Beckett said, automatically glancing at the monitoring equipment and making note of the readings. "We repaired the internal injuries, but there was extensive damage done to his abdomen. There were several wounds that appeared to have been…"

"Been what, Carson?" Weir asked.

"It looks like they were cause by teeth," Beckett answered. "There's also evidence of some unknown pathogen in his blood work and it seems to be affecting the wounds and preventing them from healing properly. None of them require stitches, but until I find out exactly what the pathogen is we'll need to keep a close watch on him. He's still hypothermic, but we've brought his core temperature up to 94…"

"How bad was it?" McKay asked worriedly. He knew how dangerous hypothermia could be, but he also knew that it was seldom fatal anymore as long as the patient was treated in time. The problem was, Sheppard had other injuries and unknowns that could be detrimental to his recovery.

"89 when we first got to him," Beckett answered.

"Is there any good news?" McKay asked.

"Well, he's alive and that in itself is a bit of a miracle so maybe we can hope for a few more miracles before we're through," Carson told him.

"If I know John Sheppard he'll be awake and anxious to get out of that bed and back on mission status before Carson has a chance to tell him what his injuries are," Weir interjected.

"Well, I'm afraid that won't be for a few days. I've got him hooked up to a ventilator and heavily sedated for now. I'm hoping it'll give him a chance to grow stronger before he has to face what's ahead of him," Beckett explained.

"You mean there's more?" McKay asked.

"Well, we did have to do some invasive surgery and that will make moving hard…plus with him down we'll need to watch out for complications like pneumonia," Beckett explained. "For now all we can do is monitor him and make sure we stay ahead of any problems. Now, Rodney, I think it's time you closed your eyes and got some rest…"

"When can I see John?" Weir asked once McKay was settled back in the bed and sleeping under the influence of the drugs he was being fed.

"Not for some time. I just wanted to update you before we got John settled in the SICU. I'll let you know when the nurses have finished making him comfortable," the weary physician told her.

"He is going to be all right, isn't he?"

"I hope so, Elizabeth, but it's too soon to tell," Beckett told her before heading back to his patient.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Acastus Kolya knew there were only so many places he could hide without word getting back to the Genii or Atlantis. He knew he'd made another enemy in Michael and the other wraith hybrids, but he didn't fear them. What he feared was never having the power he coveted and that meant failure. That word had no right being in his vocabulary, but since meeting the inhabitants of Atlantis it had become an enigma he just couldn't get rid of.

Kolya knew his plan had been highly dependant on his ability to make Sheppard talk, but the colonel had proven time and again that he would never betray the people of Atlantis. He wanted to tear down the man's inner will, but a part of him admired Sheppard for the strength to defy his tormentors. Even when faced with the anger of his worst enemies, Sheppard had managed to hold his head high and fought to keep Atlantis' secrets to himself.

There were still people and places Kolya could depend on, but it would be hard to escape discovery. What he needed was a place to go to ground and perhaps he could se his harpoon to capture Sheppard again. It had worked twice, but could he do it again? Sheppard had been in bad shape when he'd left the planet…was he even alive? Had he been rescued or was he food for whatever creatures inhabited the dead forest surrounding the compound?

"You're not that easy to kill, are you, Colonel," he whispered and knew there were several ways he could find out about Sheppard, but for now he would go to ground on a desolate world where the inhabitants had lived underground for centuries and had no idea that there was a world outside their walls. They had looked to him as an advisor who showed up on occasion to share the mysteries of the unknown and treated him as a 'God'.

Kolya put the small craft on auto pilot and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head as a smug smile formed on his face. "I'm going to break you, Colonel, and when I do perhaps I will allow you to live if you bow down to me as is fitting."

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

For the people of Atlantis, time seemed to drag by as the seconds slowly ticked toward minutes and then hours, but there was always someone waiting for news on John Sheppard. Carson looked up when Elizabeth Weir entered his office and stood up to meet her. "You can look in on him now, Elizabeth, but I wanted to warn you that you might find it a bit overwhelming because of the equipment we're using."

"I've seen people in ICU before, Carson," Weir assured him.

"I know…but I just wanted to let you know what to expect," Beckett said and led her to the closed in area where John Sheppard lay amidst a jumble of machinery, leads, and tubing. There didn't seem to be an unaffected area on his body and Beckett automatically looked at the monitors to make sure everything was working properly.

"You weren't kidding, Carson…I need one of those ancient devices just to find him in there," Weir said, hoping to ease the tension in the other man.

"He's in there," Beckett assured her and moved away so she could see Sheppard's face.

Elizabeth thought she was prepared, but the sight of the pale, washed out appearance was nearly her undoing. She took several deep breaths before reaching over the safety rails and touched Sheppard's bare left shoulder. It seemed to be the only place devoid of wires, bandages, or tubing and she fought to control her emotions. "He looks…fragile…"

"That's hardly a word I'd use to describe Colonel Sheppard," Beckett told her, but realized it actually fit in these circumstances.

"How long are you going to keep him sedated?"

"Probably for the next 48 hours. I want to give him a chance to rest," Beckett answered.

"Were you able to isolate the pathogen?"

"No…we do know it's not contagious, but it's damaging the colonel's immune system and we may have to put him in isolation for his own good."

"Is that really necessary?" Weir asked.

"I'm afraid so…if his immune system is compromised he'll be susceptible to every little bug that's out there and anything as simple as a cold could kill him," Beckett warned her.

"Damn it…I wish I could get my hands on Kolya and Michael!" Weir snapped. She knew if she did she would show them her own brand of justice, but right now John Sheppard was her priority, second only to the city they now called home and the people who lived there.

"He's a fighter, Elizabeth, and we've got plenty of people working on finding a way to neutralize the pathogen. We'll find it," Beckett assured her before leaving the woman alone with the injured man.

"John, I know you probably can't hear me, but in case…well you know," Weir said and realized she was fighting for the right words. "You're going to be fine…Carson has everyone working on finding an antidote for the pathogen, so promise me you'll hang on, John, because we need you…I need you" She said and turned away before she revealed too much about her feelings.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Promises to Keep---11

Rodney McKay was ready to kill whoever was sitting on his chest, but didn't have the strength to lift his hand and swat at the fly buzzing around his head. He frowned when he realized it couldn't be a fly, not when he could make out a few words every now and then. Someone was trying to wake him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to wake up just yet, not when it felt like his chest was on fire.

"Come on, Rodney, it's time you woke up…"

That was Beckett, McKay was sure of it, but why did the man's accent seem so damn thick? Was he worried about something? Couldn't Carson see that he needed to sleep? Something touched his hand and he tried to pull away, but again he couldn't find the energy or willpower to make more than a token protest.

"Rodney…Zelenka says he's the genius…"

"The real genius is sleeping here!" McKay protested, opening his eyes when he heard a strange sound from his tormentor. He stared at Carson Beckett who stood next to his bed with his arms folded, and a slight smile on his face.

"I thought that would work," Beckett said and reached out to check the tube leading into McKay's side. "How do you feel?"

"I was feeling just fine until you woke me. I suppose now you'll offer e a sleeping pill to help me sleep?"

"No, I don't think so. You've been sleeping for nearly eighteen hours and although we've enjoyed the peace and quiet I figured it was time to wake you and get you something to eat," the physician explained.

"Eighteen hours…I could go into hypoglycemic shock and it would be all your fault…" McKay quipped, but suddenly grew serious as he realized how long he'd been asleep.

"What's wrong, Rodney? Are you in pain?" Beckett asked worried about the sudden change in his patient.

"Sheppard…he was hurt…is he…"

"Colonel Sheppard is alive, Rodney, but he's in bad shape."

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now. You're not at your best either right now and I don't want you moving around too much. Popping one lung is quite enough so we won't be taking any more chances that you'll do the same with the other one."

"Sheppard is he…will he be okay?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, Rodney," Beckett told him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Colonel Sheppard is in quarantine right now because there's some kind of pathogen in his system that's wreaking havoc with his body's natural immunities. To put it simply a common cold could easily kill him right now."

"Oh, God, why didn't I make sure he followed us through the gate," McKay whispered, his voice filled with despair.

"Rodney, you were injured and so were Teyla and Ronan. Second guessing thing now won't help anyone."

"Sheppard always says we don't leave anyone behind, Carson…I broke that code and he might die because…"

"Not if I can help it, Rodney," Beckett stated. "Sheppard may be down, but he's far from out and if there's one thing I've learned since coming to Atlantis is that things are never what they seem. Remember what the wraith did?"

"The one that drained Sheppard…how could I forget? I mean we all thought he was dead, but when we found him he looked younger than ever and his hair…his hair was the only thing messed up about him and God only knows that's how he wears it anyway," McKay said with a lopsided grin.

"Exactly…don't count him out, Rodney," Beckett told him, patting McKay's leg before standing so the nurse could place a tray of food on the small table. "You eat that and then get some rest."

"Are you going to check on Sheppard?"

"That's where I'm headed," Beckett answered.

"Tell him," McKay realized what he was about to say and scrubbed his hands on his fact. "I guess you can't tell him anything."

"You'll be able to tell him yourself in a few days, Rodney," the physician assured him.

Rodney watched the other man leave and leaned back against the pillows as the nurse lifted the lids off the plate of food. McKay looked at it disinterestedly and knew he should eat, but right now all he could think about was John Sheppard. The man was certainly an enigma and had surprised Rodney again and again since they'd first met. Most people would think of Sheppard as a typical soldier, until they took the time to get to know him. Sheppard was smart, smarter than he let on and McKay knew John could probably hold his own in a room full of scientists, but Sheppard kept silent about his abilities.

"Dr. McKay, you really should eat," the nurse told him.

Rodney picked up the fork and looked at the food before finally tasting the casserole and finding it wasn't too bad, but he just wasn't feeling all that hungry. He ate about half of what was on his plate and reached for the glass of juice just as Elizabeth Weir entered his room.

"Hello, Rodney, it's good to see you awake."

"Yes, well, Carson has me hooked up to some pretty potent medications."

"I can see that," Weir said, a hint of a smile on her face. "How do you feel?"

"Right now…not much of anything…as I said he's giving me the good stuff. Have you seen Sheppard?"

"I just came from isolation. Carson is going to ease off on the sedative tomorrow and let him wake up."

"Is that wise? I mean he was hurt so bad and he'll be in pain…and…"

"Easy, Rodney, Carson won't let him be in any pain," Weir assured him.

"Elizabeth, I don't remember everything about finding Sheppard, but I seem to remember Ford being there," McKay whispered. "Was I dreaming that?"

"No, Ford was there, Rodney. I don't know the whole story, but from what I can tell Ford saved John's life. Carson did some tests and discovered there was very little of the wraith enzyme left in Ford's bloodstream and that's probably what killed him. Ford was dependant on the enzyme and without it he would have gone through a nasty withdrawal period."

"I saw him during the first few days after it happened…he didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't, but he chose to leave before Carson had a chance to help him. If he'd stayed…"

"If…that's a small word with a rather large definition," McKay said and sighed heavily. "I think you're right about him saving Sheppard's life, but the only one who can tell us is Sheppard and he's not going to be able to tell us much of anything for a while."

"I know," Weir agreed.

"What about Kolya and Michael…did you find them?"

"No, I'm sorry, Rodney, but we have no way of tracking them. Major Lorne took a team back to the planet, but aside from finding several bodies in the lower level of the compound there was nothing."

"Damn, I was hoping we'd be able to capture them before Sheppard woke up."

"I think that's something we all wished for, Rodney, but it doesn't look like it'll happen until they make their next move," Weir told him.

"You can be sure they'll come after Sheppard…at least Kolya will. He's not a man who loses easily and when he does he's not likely to take it with a grain of salt," McKay said.

"We know Kolya is after John and be on alert, but…"

"You can't stop him from going on off world missions, Elizabeth…if you do you might as well send him back to Earth."

"I wouldn't even if I had that kind of authority, Rodney. John is a valued member of this exhibition and we can't afford to lose anyone else," Weir said. "Rodney, go ahead and rest…we'll keep you in the loop where John is concerned."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," McKay said and closed his eyes. His mind drifted back over the last few weeks and he wondered if Kolya would ever leave Atlantis alone.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Michael looked at the red moon shining high overhead and knew they could make this planet their base for now. There were natural caves in the mountains that had never been used and it was here they would spend their time. The planet had several indigenous creatures including several humanoids who could be fed upon when needed. The planet itself offered very little in the way of technology, but his followers would be able to bring back what they needed from other worlds they could gate to.

Michael heard movement behind him and turned to find his loyal friend silhouetted against the darker background. "Did you find everything we need?"

"I believe you will find everything you asked for."

"Was there any word on Sheppard or Kolya?"

"Nothing at all about Kolya, but it seems you were right about having to leave the planet. Sheppard's people came for him."

"I am not finished with Sheppard and someday we will have him and Carson Beckett at our mercy," Michael vowed. He kept staring at the moon and was reminded of blood…and the hunger grew so intense that his stomach churned. He craved the taste of the humans, but because of Beckett's interference he could no longer feed off them. That was something Carson Beckett would pay for; it was simply a matter of time.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

'_Okay, John, you can do this…just open your eyes…that's all it takes…'_ Those words ran through his mind as he slowly awakened to the knowledge that he was hurting…everywhere. He'd never been one to turn away from his problems, but pain was something he didn't like facing. He tried to breathe, but something intruded down his throat and panic ensued as his mind came completely awake and his eyes shot open.

"Easy, Colonel, you're okay. You're in the infirmary and you have a tube to help you breathe…look at me now…"

John knew that voice and trusted it, but why was Carson Beckett torturing him? What was going on? Where were Kolya and Michael and Ford?_ 'Oh God, Ford's dead…have to…have to talk…'_

"Colonel…John, you need to calm down or I'll have to put you under again," Beckett explained and turned to the nurse as he began removing the tape holding the tube in place. "This isn't helping…I'm going to remove the tube. Just hold on a second, Colonel, and we'll make you comfortable. I need you to breathe out for me."

John heard Beckett's words and nodded slightly as his mind cleared slightly and he recognized his surroundings. At Carson's command John breathed out and felt the tube being pulled from his throat. He coughed and groaned and tried to turn on his side, but suddenly realized he was restrained. "Car….Carson…"

"Colonel, don't try to talk just yet. Your throat is probably sore and it'll stay that way for a while. Now I know you dislike being restrained and I'll have the nurse remove them, but I want you to realize you've been hurt and you need to rest. Okay?"

"…k…" was the halfhearted answer and Sheppard waited for the nurse to clean the gunk from around his mouth. When he turned to Beckett he realized the man was wearing protective clothing and frowned as he asked. "Why?"

"Why?" Beckett repeated and knew what the colonel was asking. "Do you remember Kolya giving you something? Some kind of drug or what caused the wounds on your body?"

"Trax…Traxians," Sheppard answered.

"Traxians?" Beckett repeated the word.

"Big ug…ugly bug…why's it always a b…bug…"

"I don't know, Colonel, but I want you resting now," the physician ordered.

"Am kind…kind of tired," Sheppard said and closed his eyes to sleep.

"You sleep, Lad, it's the best thing for you right now," Beckett said and turned to the nurse. He wrote several orders on Sheppard's chart and left the room, discarding the special scrubs he'd worn in the isolation room. He shook his head, not at all surprised to find several key members of Atlantis waiting for a report.

"Carson, how is he?" Weir asked.

"He was awake for a few minutes, Elizabeth, and he seemed to know where he was. I asked him if he knew what made the wounds and he said something about a bug…called it a Traxian," Beckett explained and heard a gasp from Teyla Emmagan. "Teyla, are you okay, Lass?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Beckett, but John…did he say whether the 'bugs' were still inside him?"

"No…he didn't. God, don't tell me they could still be feeding off him?" Beckett asked and reached for a clean set of scrubs.

"I don't think so…not after everything you've done. You would have seen them the minute you cleaned the wounds," Teyla told him. "They would have shown up on your X-rays as well."

"Tell me everything you know about Traxians, Teyla," Beckett ordered.

"They are not unlike the Iratus Bug, but considerably smaller with several rows of tiny sharp teeth. I have seen them and believe me they are horrible creatures that feed on the flesh of the living and there is a substance they use to keep their victims 'fresh' until there is nothing left to feed on. The victim can live for several weeks while the Traxian continues to feed from the inside out starting with the major organs," Teyla explained.

"How do you know so much about the Traxians?" Weir asked.

"There have been stories on several planets we trade with."

"I have seen several victims of the Traxians," Ronan told them.

"What about the victims? Do they survive?"

"Some do as long as the Traxians didn't feed for a prolonged period of time," Dex answered.

"John is alive and that's a good sign especially since the Traxians are no longer feeding on him," Teyla added.

"Do you have any idea about the substance the Traxians leave in their victims?" Beckett asked.

"Not much," Teyla said. "Rarely does a victim survive past the feeding stage."

"My people were given some kind of injection to stop the spread of the substance, but I have no idea what it was," Ronan told them.

"Did your people survive, Ronan?"

"Yes, but it took a long time. They were sick and the wounds wouldn't heal properly and had to be drained every day."

"I remember some of my people who were also sick…they survived, but there were scars and some of the tissue around the wounds had to be cut away," Teyla said.

"I have been debriding the wounds, and cleaning them every couple of hours, but the substance is still showing up in his blood work," Beckett told them tiredly. "John is in serious condition and I want to keep him in isolation until we know more about what we're dealing with. Teyla, Ronan, thank you both for the information…it gives us a place to start and even more it gives us hope that Colonel Sheppard will be fine."

"Carson, can I sit with him for a while?" Weir asked. She knew Beckett would understand her request and hoped the others would not read too much into it.

"I guess so, but put on the scrubs and mask," Beckett told her.

"Thank you, Carson," Weir said. She did as ordered and was soon dressed in the special scrubs and mask that would allow her to visit Sheppard without being a danger to him. She stepped through the door into the chamber and allowed the scrubbers to do the rest of eth decontamination before she walked into the room and over to the bed. The nurse moved away and allowed her some privacy with Sheppard. "John, it's Elizabeth, I know you can't hear me right now, but I wanted you to know you're not alone…"

"Eliz…abeth…"

"Well hello…I thought you were sleeping," Weir told him.

"I was…seems like all I do," Sheppard told her and frowned when he saw the moisture in her eyes. "What's...what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, John. We were worried about you and we…I thought we'd lost you."

"I'm not t…that easy t…to get r…rid of," Sheppard assured her as the nurse returned and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"You're supposed to rest, Colonel," the nurse warned.

"You go ahead and sleep, John," Weir told him and heard the heavy sigh just before Sheppard dropped into a drug induced sleep once more. She stayed where she was, watching him sleep and feeling as if she wore her heart on her sleeve, and vowing to tell Sheppard how she felt once he was strong enough to listen.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Promises to Keep---12

Rodney knew he was pouting, but he'd never been one to back down once he had something in mind. He'd been confined to the bed for five days now and Carson had just told him he would be removing the tube from his chest. Normally that would have put Rodney in a good mood, but Carson was still refusing to allow him to visit Sheppard.

Rodney folded his arms across his chest as Beckett continued to ready the instruments he'd need to remove the tube and treat the puncture wound afterward. "Carson, look…"

"No, Rodney you look," Beckett snapped impatiently and turned to face his recalcitrant patient. "You need to realize you are my patient too and as such you will listen to reason or I'll find a nice big needle with you name on it…"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would and I know just the spot to give it to you," Beckett warned and placed his hands on his hips. "Now, if you'll be quiet for a little while I'll get rid of this tube and you can get some sleep. If…and I do mean if you're feeling up to it later in the day I'll allow you out of bed long enough to shower and God knows you need one."

"Thanks, Carson, you're all heart," McKay grumbled. He relaxed against the pillows and felt Beckett's cold hands on his side and wondered why it seemed that all physicians had cold hands. "Tell me, Carson, how long did you have your hands in the freezer this time?"

"Now that would be giving away my secrets wouldn't it?" Beckett said with a lopsided grin before growing serious. "All right, Rodney, I'm going to do this as quickly as I can so I want you to take a deep breath for me."

McKay did as he was told and cried out when Beckett pulled the tube free. He sat for several long minutes, trying to catch his breath while turning a steely eyed glare at Atlantis' CMO. It was several more minutes before he could speak and even then it was in low tones. "You'd think after all these years there'd be a better…easier way to do this."

"I know, Rodney, but until there is this is what we have to do," Beckett told him before placing sutures over the wound and nodding for the nurse to give McKay the injection that would allow him some respite from the reawakened pain. "That should help, Rodney."

"Thanks, Carson," McKay said, and closed his eyes. He let his mind drift toward the people of Atlantis and how much they'd come to mean to him. He wasn't a man people took too easily, but those that did usually understood his need to distance himself by falling back on the gift bestowed on him. There was no doubt that he had a brilliant mind, but so did several others on Atlantis, including John Sheppard. The Colonel had proven time and again he had brains to go with the good looks and the brawn, and there were times when Rodney felt a touch of jealousy at the ease with which Sheppard made friends. Sleep was a long time coming, but when it did, McKay held the gift of friendship close to his heart.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

John slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He knew he was back on Atlantis, but the nightmares that plagued him kept him from feeling safe. He looked at the equipment he was hooked up to and could heard the monotonous beep of the heart monitor without turning his head. There were two IVs running into his body, and he shifted slightly in an effort to ease the discomfort caused by lying in the bed too long. A sharp gasp escaped when he put pressure on the wound on his right arm and he closed his eyes in an effort to quell the mounting nausea it caused.

"Are you all right, Colonel?"

"Will be in a minute," Sheppard answered honestly before managing to regain control of his own body before looking at the pretty woman standing next to his bed. He reached for the glass on the table and sipped at the sweet tasting liquid before smiling thinly at the nurse.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"I need to go to the head," Sheppard told her.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you're not allowed out of the bed. Dr. Beckett left strict orders that you stay put. I'll get you a urinal…"

"Hell!" Sheppard spat, but he knew there'd be no point in causing a scene. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been, but the burning sensation around the Traxian wounds seemed to be growing worse and he stared at the bandages covering each wound. He knew there were several he couldn't see hidden below the blankets that covered him to the waist, and lifted his hand to rub at his abdomen.

"I think this should do," the nurse said and eased back the blankets.

"I can do it!" Sheppard told her and waited for her to close the curtain surrounding his bed. He quickly did what was necessary and called for the nurse.

"Do you feel up to a visitor, Colonel?" Valerie Chaney asked and motioned to the woman standing outside the isolation room.

"Sure," Sheppard said and smiled when Elizabeth Weir stepped up to the bed. Like the nurse she wore special scrubs and a mask covered her mouth and nose.

"Hi…you look better."

"I feel better, Elizabeth," the colonel told her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one lying in that bed, John," Weir told him and watched the hint of a smile form on his pale face. "I'm glad you're back."

"You are?" Sheppard asked, suddenly aware of an almost electrical tension between them.

"Well yes…it is hard to get new personnel when we're so far from Earth. I'd hate to have to train someone new for your position," Weir told him, smiling at the way he looked at her. "You had us worried, John."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't…"

"I know, John, believe me I know…I'm just glad you're back," Weir said honestly. She wanted to say more, to tell him how hard it had been knowing he was in the hands of three of his worst enemies, but was not quite ready to cross those boundaries.

"Is Rodney okay?" Sheppard asked, knowing Weir wanted to say more, but finding it hard to tell her how he felt. God help him, but there was something changing between them, what it was, he didn't know, but he was going to find out once he was back on his feet.

"Rodney is doing better and arguing with Carson about being allowed to visit you. He's worried…he punctured a lung while trying to rescue you…"

"Rodney did?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"What do you remember about the rescue?"

"All I remember is Ford getting me out of the compound…after that it's pretty much a blur. Did we bring Aiden back with us?"

"Yes, you insisted and Carson wasn't going to argue with you," Weir answered.

"I want to accompany his body back to earth…and speak with his family," Sheppard told her.

"I know he'd be honored that you wanted to do that for him, John," Weir said.

"He saved my life in the end…he fought the enzyme and it killed him."

"I know, but you have to remember Aiden made his choices, and he knew deep down they were the wrong ones."

"I don't think he realized how much it influenced his life, but in the end he was the Aiden Ford we knew," Sheppard told her.

"Yes, he was…"

"How did you find me, Elizabeth?"

"Lo'ra'tek…Rodney said he called himself a traveler and that his people can travel between the worlds without using the gate," Weir answered.

"Lo'ra'tek was one of the little people…no not like the ones Carson tells stories about. There were a lot of them, but Kolya and Michael had them killed when they tried to help me. I wish I could have thanked them for what they did," Sheppard told her.

"I know and maybe someday they'll come back."

"Maybe…what about Kolya and Michael?"

"They weren't there when Lorne and the others reached you," Weir answered.

"Damn…I was hoping they were in the brig," Sheppard said, running his fingers through his hair and leaning heavily against the pillows as exhaustion and medications combined to drag him under.

Elizabeth watched him sleeping for a few minutes, hating how pale and gaunt he looked. She knew he was far from well, and that Carson was worried about the effects of the substance left on the wounds by the Traxians, but she knew John Sheppard was a fighter. God, he'd come up against a wraith, been fed on by it, and wound up befriending it and receiving the gift of life. According to the wraith it was something reserved for the devout or a true brother. Somehow Elizabeth knew the wraith considered John a brother and she wondered what else they didn't know about the creatures. With a last glance at the monitors, Elizabeth left him in the hands of the medical staff.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Rodney took a deep breath, wincing as pain flared in his side and knew Beckett would give him hell if he caught him, but he needed to be sure Sheppard was all right. The medical staff were busy with several members of Lorne's team who's been injured on an off world mission, and he'd taken the opportunity to climb out of bed. He used the IV pole to keep his balance, and tried to hold the skimpy hospital gown closed behind him, cursing the fact that he hadn't been given pajamas after taking a shower.

"Nice, Rodney, I must say I like the view," Teyla teased as McKay walked past her without realizing she was there.

"Don't do that, Teyla!" McKay said and jumped back when she made a grab for his hospital gown.

"Does Carson know you're up and around at this hour?"

"I don't even know what this hour is," McKay said and continued toward the isolation room.

"It's after midnight…you should be sleeping."

"And you should be in bed," the scientist snapped impatiently. "Look, Teyla, I'm not in the mood for small talk okay? I just want to see for myself that Sheppard is all right."

"I know, Rodney, come on and we'll get you there before Carson knows you're gone," Teyla told him conspiratorially.

"Really…you're not going to turn me in?" McKay asked hopefully.

"Why would I do that? I'm sure John would welcome the company…he's probably as tired of being in here as you are," Teyla said, checking to make sure no one was watching them before motioning to McKay that it was safe to continue. They made it to the isolation room without a problem, but there luck ran out when the nurse sitting at the desk looked up and spotted them.

"Dr. McKay, does Dr. Beckett know you're out of bed at this hour?" Salina Morrison asked, frowning at the two people before her.

"No, and right now I'd like to keep it that way," McKay said, walking past her and staring in at the man lying in the bed. It was the first time since the rescue he'd seen Sheppard and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Sheppard looked like a pale imitation of the man who walked the corridors of Atlantis and Rodney felt as if his throat had closed over. He stared at his friend, unable to keep the concern from showing as he clasped onto the IV pole for support. He didn't realize he was having problems until Teyla's hand touched against his arm.

"Rodney, are you okay?"

"Huh, I'm fine, Teyla…my God, I didn't realize how much damage they did to him," McKay said.

"I know it looks bad, Dr. McKay…"

"Looks bad, Salina…that's an understatement if there ever was one!" the scientist snapped.

"Easy, Rodney," Teyla told him. "Is it possible for Dr. McKay to go in and see him?"

"I don't know…I'd have to ask Dr. Beckett…"

"Dr. Beckett is busy with the injured members of Major Lorne's team. I'm sure he'd okay it if he was here…I'll take the blame if he says anything," Teyla assured her. She'd seen McKay's face growing whiter with each passing moment and knew he needed to see for himself that John Sheppard was not going back on his promise…one made in the heat of the moment and sealed in friendship.

"Colonel Sheppard is sleeping…"

"No, he's not," McKay said. He'd been watching the injured man and knew Sheppard had seen him when the hand lifted slightly and motioned for him to come inside. "Just for a few minutes, Salina…please, I need to do this."

"I guess it would be okay," the nurse reluctantly agreed. She helped McKay into the special scrubs and mask before allowing him into the chamber that would clean any remaining bacteria that could be detrimental to Sheppard's health.

McKay stepped into the isolation chamber, nodding to the nurse whose primary job was to care for the injured man. He made his way to the bed and waited for Sheppard to look at him. When he did, McKay was surprised by the concern he saw there.

"You okay, Rodney?"

"I'm fine, besides I'm not the one who looks like I got slam dunked by a football team."

"Slam dunked is a basketball term…not football," Sheppard told him.

"Yes, well…you know what I mean…I'm sorry we left you behind," McKay told him.

"What are you talking about, Rodney?"

"PX713-29…I left you there…"

"Rodney, you were hurt…so were Teyla and Ronan. You never left me there. If I remember correctly I ordered you through the gate…believe me I planned on being right behind you, but Kolya…that stupid harpoon of his…"

"I'd like to shove that harpoon up his…"

"You and me both," Sheppard said with a hint of a smile. "Rodney, I owe you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth told me you found out where I was and came after me. Is that why you look like hell?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," McKay told him.

"Thanks, Rodney, if you ever need me…"

"Oh, like I haven't needed you to save my butt since we came to the Pegasus Galaxy?" the Canadian said, a hint of a sheepish grin on his face. "You're welcome."

"Uhoh," Sheppard said.

"What's wrong? Should I get the nurse?"

"No, but how good an actor are you, Rodney?"

"I took drama in school…wasn't very good though. Why?"

"Carson's standing outside and he's got that look on his face?"

"The 'oh hell I'm in deep shit look'?" McKay asked.

"That's the one," Sheppard told him.

"Damn…move over…maybe if he thinks…"

"He's coming in," the colonel told him.

"Oh, God, I think I'm going to…"

"Faint?"

"Pass out…I haven't eaten much today…I could be going into hypoglycemic shock."

"You'll wish you were if you don't get back to your bed right now!" Beckett warned from behind him. "Do you realize how late it is, Rodney? Not only that, but you and Colonel Sheppard are both my patients and need to be resting."

"I just wanted to make sure you're taking good care of Sheppard. After all, Carson, he is a valued member of this team and…"

"Cut the crap and get moving…I haven't forgotten where I put those large bore needles," Beckett warned and turned back to the bed when he heard a soft chuckle from his second patient. "How do you feel, Colonel?"

"Better, Carson," Sheppard lied, leaning back against the pillows once McKay was in the small chamber between the isolation room and the rest of the infirmary.

"Okay, now that he's gone tell me the truth," Beckett told him.

"I don't feel much of anything…must be giving me the good stuff," Sheppard assured the physician.

"Yes, we are and you need it. If things get worse and you need something more you let Salina know and she'll get me," Beckett said.

"I will…thanks, Carson," the colonel said and closed his eyes.

Beckett checked the monitors for several minutes, shaking his head when he looked at the chart and realized the colonel's fever seemed to be spiking again. He knew it wasn't dangerous yet, but if it continued to climb they'd need to do something to bring it down before it caused seizures. "Salina, let me know if his temperature gets any higher."

"Yes, Dr. Beckett," Morrison said and went back to caring for the injured man. She didn't know the colonel very well, but she knew he was needed on Atlantis and hoped Beckett could find a way to treat whatever the Traxians had left in his body. She turned away and went back to checking the supplies, but turned when a strange sound reached her ears. She rushed to the bed and could see Sheppard was struggling to breathe even as the alarms sounded above her and Beckett rushed into the room.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Rodney turned toward the room as the alarms sounded and Beckett rushed into the isolation room. His knees threatened to buckle beneath him as the blankets were thrown off Sheppard and the medical staff went to work on him. _'Oh, God, what did I do?'_ he thought as someone guided him to a chair.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Promises to Keep---13

Beckett had no idea how long it took to get John Sheppard's breathing under control and adjusted the straps that fastened the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. John had tried to speak several times, but just didn't seem to have the energy, or air, to say anything that made sense.

Carson looked at the monitors, relieved to see Sheppard's oxygen intake was registering above 95, but his temperature was still too high for his liking. "Salina, would you get the cooling blanket."

"Certainly, Dr. Beckett," the nurse said and moved to the cabinet that held the special unit. She brought it over to the bed and helped Beckett set it up and cover the injured man with it.

"Car…Carson…Rodney okay?"

"Rodney's fine, Colonel, it's you who's got us all worried right now. How do you feel?"

"Tired…what happened?"

"You were hurt on an away mission…"

"Traxians…ugly little s…slugs," Sheppard whispered.

"I imagine they are, but you don't have to worry about them now. You're safe on Atlantis and the little blighters are nowhere to be seen."

"Good…tired…"

"I know you are and I want you to go ahead and sleep, Colonel. Salina will be right here if you need anything…anything at all."

"…k…" was the barely heard response as Sheppard slipped toward sleep.

"Salina, I'm going to check on Rodney and hopefully get some sleep, but if anything changes have me paged."

"I will, Doctor," Salina Morrison said and turned to see Elizabeth Weir staring at them.

Carson hurried to the door and stepped outside, not really surprised to find key members of the Atlantis Expedition gathered and awaiting word on the injured colonel. His gaze went to Rodney McKay and he quickly took note of his washed out complexion and cursed the man's innate stubbornness.

"Carson, how is he? What went wrong?" Weir asked.

"He's stable for now and resting. I believe his problems stem from the pathogen in his blood stream. Whatever it is it's causing problems with his respiratory system amongst other things. His temperature is higher than it should be and that's why we're using the cooling blanket. Teyla and Ronan mentioned their people had contact with the Traxians and I'm hoping I can get some samples from the survivors and work on an antidote. Do you think your people would agree to that, Teyla?"

"I will contact them, but I don't see it being a problem, Carson," Teyla assured him.

"Thank you, Lass," Beckett said and turned to the others. "Colonel Sheppard is resting comfortably right now and since I'd rather keep visitors to a minimum I suggest you all go get some rest."

"Carson, I'd like to sit with him for a while," Weir said.

"All right, Elizabeth, but don't spend the whole night sitting in that chair or I'll be seeing you because of a back ache come morning," Beckett told her and turned to his second patient, while motioning for the nurse to bring a wheelchair. "Now, Rodney, it's time we got you back to bed."

"Carson….did I…was I…"

"No, Rodney, you're not responsible for what just happened, but see these," Beckett said and motioned to both sides of his head.

"What?"

"Those little grey hairs…I can safely say you're responsible for them," the physician said, smiling when McKay relaxed slightly, but not enough to take the guilt completely from his eyes. "Now then, why don't you get in the wheelchair and we'll get you settled for the night?"

"I'm not really tired…"

"I can give you something to help you sleep, Rodney, because I'm not going to deal with an exhausted, cantankerous mulish…"

"Mulish?" McKay spat indignantly.

"Well, you do act like a Jack-Ass at times," Beckett said, chuckling softly at the look on the Canadian's face as they transferred him from one chair to another. He took control of the handles and wheeled him toward his bed, relaxing only after he had McKay safely tucked under his blankets and had given him something to help him sleep.

"Carson?"

"Yes, Rodney?"

"Sheppard…John…he's going to be okay isn't he?"

"I think so, Rodney, with the Athosian's help we should be able to come up with an antidote for the Traxian's pathogen. Now I don't want you to worry about anything except getting a good night's sleep," Beckett ordered.

Rodney McKay closed his eyes and felt his mind drifting with the effects of the medication. He sighed heavily and allowed himself the respite promised by a deep, hopefully dreamless, sleep.

Beckett looked at the man and was relieved to find him finally give in to his body's need for sleep. He felt the turmoil of the day catching up to him and knew there was no reason to put off sleep any longer. His patients were sleeping and now it was time their doctor did the same and reluctantly left the infirmary.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Elizabeth sat next to the bed and reached over the safety rail. She reached under the cooling blanket and felt for his hand, her fingers curling around his as she watched him sleep. He was whiter than the sheets he lay on, except for the bruises that still marred his features.

How many times had she seen him like this? How many times would she find the scene repeated in the future? Could she allow her heart to become enthralled in his life knowing how dangerous the off world missions were? Elizabeth almost laughed aloud at the questions playing through her mind because this whole set up had been one massive decision to ride on the coat tails of danger. She'd chosen to believe in this mission from day one and would not change anything…well she'd change the missions in which the team was injured, but otherwise it was an exciting adventure. They'd made new friends, new allies, and in Teyla and Ronan's case new families.

"Dr. Weir, would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you, Salina, I'm fine. I just want to sit with him for a few minutes," Weir told the nurse and returned her attention to the sleeping man. Her heart beat a little faster as she slowly reached out and touched the unruly hair on his forehead. McKay and several others tended to joke about Sheppard's hair, but she loved how wild it was, and how it gave him an almost boyish look at times. She wondered what it would be like to lie next to him in bed and run her hands through the silken strands.

Elizabeth knew the nurse was watching her, but right now she didn't really care. What she cared about was John Sheppard and it didn't matter that she was in charge of Atlantis; all that mattered right now was making sure John survived his ordeal. Her hand dropped to his cheek and she wanted to tell him how she felt, but for now she had to content herself with being able to touch him like this.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Carson Beckett looked at the people who entered his office the next morning and smiled at Teyla Emmagan. He'd been expecting the visitors, but not this soon and smiled as he shook hands with the Athosians. There were five in all, two men and three women who all seemed familiar and he knew they'd spent time on Atlantis.

"Thank you all for coming," Beckett said.

"It seemed the least we could do after everything your people have done for us," the leader of the group offered. "Teyla said Colonel Sheppard was a victim of the Traxian Bug."

"Yes, he was and he's weak because of the other injuries. He's having trouble fighting the pathogen…the poison," he corrected when they didn't understand what he was talking about.

"How can we help?"

"I'd like to take a sample of your blood and see if there's a way to use your blood to come up with an antidote. It won't take long and all I need is a single vial of blood from each of you," Beckett told them.

"If it will help Colonel Sheppard you are welcome to take as much as you need," the leader assured him.

"Thank you, but one vial should be enough," Beckett said and motioned for the Athosians to follow him. "Donna will take the samples and when she's done you're free to return to your homes."

"Elizabeth told them she would treat them to lunch and give them a tour of Atlantis before they went home," Teyla said. "How are John and Rodney?"

"Rodney is still sleeping…which reminds me…you really shouldn't be doing so much with that leg, Teyla…"

"I'm fine, Carson…"

"Oh really…well let me warn you about helping my patients on moonlit excursions in the infirmary…"

"Oh, that…would you rather I let him try it on his own?"

"No, I'd rather he didn't do it at all," Beckett told her, a hint of a smile on his face. They reached the section where Donna Rideout was waiting to take blood samples and he left the Athosians in their capable hands. He made his way toward McKay's bed and found the Canadian on the verge of waking up.

A soft moan escaped the slack lips and Rodney coughed, wincing as he struggled to full consciousness and found himself under Carson Beckett's scrutiny. "They don't pay me enough to wake up to this…I'm betting Sheppard's got the pretty nurse…am I right?"

"Probably, but at least you get the doctor…how do you feel?"

"Better…a little sore, but things are getting easier," McKay told him.

"That's good news. Now, I want your word there won't be any more late night excursions…for any reason," Beckett told him.

"How is Sheppard?"

"Uhuh, Rodney, you're not going to change the subject that easy. I want your word…"

"Yes, yes, you got it…anything…just tell me about, Sheppard."

"Well, Teyla's people have agreed to allow us to get blood samples from the survivors who had run ins with the Traxians and hopefully…"

"You'll be able to come up with an antidote," McKay said with a slight grin. Carson Beckett had always been someone he admired, in spite of the ribbing he gave him about medicine and voodoo. That admiration had just gone up another notch because of how Beckett was handling life in another galaxy.

"Hopefully, but it will take some time," Beckett told him.

"Carson, can I…"

"Yes, you can visit Colonel Sheppard…after you eat something and I take a look at your test results," Beckett warned.

"Thank you…now that you mention it I could eat something," McKay said.

"Oh…there's a bloody surprise," the physician said and left the man to his late breakfast as he walked toward the isolation room. He listed Sheppard's chart and checked the notations made by the nursing staff, relieved to see that the cooling blanket was doing its job and Sheppard's temperature was slowly coming down. Carson changed into the special scrubs and stepped through the chamber before entering the isolation room.

"Good morning, Dr. Beckett."

"Good morning, Salina, how is he doing?"

"He had a good night and his temperature has come down a bit."

"Yes, I saw that…what about his blood work?"

"They haven't come back yet," Salina told him.

"Tell the desk to notify me as soon as they come in," Beckett said, knowing Salina would be relieved shortly. "You can go ahead and leave…I've got a few things I want to check while I'm here."

"Yes, Dr. Beckett. Nora should be here in a couple of minutes."

"That's fine…just make sure you update her on the changes in treatment," the physician said, smiling as the patient showed signs of waking up. He reached out and gently caught Sheppard's hands when he tried to grab the oxygen mask. "Leave that be, Colonel."

"Carson?"

"That's right, Lad, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Cold…"

"That's the blanket. Your temperature went to high last night and we needed to bring it down. The blanket stays in place for a little longer," Beckett said and checked Sheppard's eyes before taking his wrist.

"Rather have Elizabeth…" Sheppard grew quiet as he realized he was about to reveal his feelings.

"I'm sure you would, Colonel, and she'll probably be here as soon as the Athosians leave, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me right now."

"Damn," Sheppard said, closing his eyes as Beckett continued his examination and drifted toward sleep, smiling as Elizabeth Weir replaced Carson Beckett at his side.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Promises to Keep---14

_John shifted on the bed and stared down at his body as something moved beneath the thin cooling blanket covering him. He shivered, but it wasn't from the cold as a strange sensation raced through him. His hand went to the blanket and he lifted it, looking under it, fearful of what he might see. He swallowed several times, but there seemed to be no moisture to be found as the strange feeling continued and he caught sight of the creature from his nightmares. He lifted his head, searching for anyone who could help him, frowning when it seemed like the room was impossibly large and out of focus. _

'_No, it can't be…Carson…Carson…help me!' he thought he screamed the word, but he couldn't be sure as a figure dressed in dark clothing strode toward him and lifted the blanket. John stared at the creature that had settled on his chest, but harsh laughter from the figure beside his bed tore his attention away from the razor sharp teeth._

'_Now that you're awake, Colonel, we can get on with it…'_

'_Kolya…'_

'_Of course…don't tell me you were expecting someone else? Perhaps Ford…but he's dead now isn't he? Michael maybe?'_

"_No…Carson!' _

'_I'm sorry, Colonel, but that was a dream…you're still on my world and I still need the information…now tell me the codes or my little friend there is going to chow down…oh I do like you world's penchant for sayings such as that. Chow down is rather amusing don't you think, Colonel?'_

'_No…don't…'_

"_The codes…'_

'_Go to hell!'_

'_Didn't you know, Colonel…you're already there,' Kolya said, a hint of a smile on his face as he made a small incision in John's chest. _

_Sheppard could only stare as the Traxian went into a feeding frenzy. Its body shaking as it caught scent of the blood that seeped from the small wound. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, and couldn't scream as the creature bit into his flesh, igniting a fiery path along his nerve endings until it exploded in his skull. He could hear Kolya's insidious laughter, but above the sound came the clicking of mandibles and the tearing of flesh, his flesh. His mouth opened in a silent scream, one that never reached his ears. _

"NO!"

"Colonel, it's okay….you're okay…"

"No! Kolya, you bastard! Get that thing off me!" Sheppard screamed and tore at the bandages covering his chest. Something grabbed at his hands, but he couldn't stop, not when the creature was feeding off him and Kolya's laughter tormented him.

"Colonel, you're okay…open your eyes…"

"John, it's not real. Whatever you're seeing is not there…you're safe, John…you're on Atlantis and you're safe…"

Sheppard heard a new voice, one that seemed to cut through the images flooding his mind and he finally drew in a deep breath when his eyes opened and he focused on the woman standing beside his bed. "Not real," Sheppard asked, shocked when he looked at his chest and saw the bandages he'd been trying to tear off.

"John, are you okay?"

"I think so…it just seemed so damn real, Elizabeth," Sheppard told her, and leaned his head back against the pillows, unconsciously rubbing at his chest.

"I know, but it's over. Kolya won't get anywhere near you," Weir vowed.

"Thanks…how's Rodney?"

"He's okay…arguing with Carson about the merits of modern medicine when compared to the old voodoo legends of the eighteenth century," Weir said with a grin.

"Sounds like Rodney," Sheppard told her, closing his eyes, and smiling when he felt her hand on his. "Your hand is warm…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Don't be…feels nice," Sheppard said and opened his eyes when someone new entered the room.

"Hello, Colonel, how do you feel?" Beckett asked, reaching for Sheppard's chart, while watching the man's face closely.

"Tired," Sheppard answered.

"Well, that's to be expected after everything you've been through," Beckett assure him. "Your temperature's come down a bit, but it's still higher than I'd like so I'm afraid the cooling blanket stays put. I do have some good news. The Athosian blood samples we took should help us come up with an antidote against the pathogen left by the Traxians."

"How long will it take?" Weir asked.

"I'm not sure, Elizabeth, but we're working on it. Hopefully we'll have something in the next 48 hours," Becket answered. "Now in the meantime I want you to let me know if you're in any pain…"

"I'm not feeling much of anything with the stuff you're pumping into me," Sheppard griped.

"That's good. I'll be back to check on you later, but in the meantime you let the nurses know if you need anything," Beckett told him, making several notations on the chart before leaving the isolation room.

"I should let you rest…"

"No, you should stay," Sheppard told her, feeling selfish at wanting the woman to stay at his side while he slept. "I'm sorry…I know you have better things to do than sit here and watch me sleep."

"I can't think of any," Elizabeth said with a smile. She watched his eyes close and knew she had to get back to work, but there was something almost vulnerable in the way he tilted his head to one side while he slept.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

McKay could not believe Becket had finally released him, although there were certain conditions he had to adhere to or he'd find himself back in the infirmary with a blunt needle in his ass. Rodney knew Carson well enough to know that it wasn't and idle threat. He reached for his shirt, wincing as the movement tugged at his healing ribs, and sat for several minutes until he could move again. It took longer than normal to get into his shirt, but he managed it without calling for help and slid off the edge of the bed. Standing was not something he'd been looking forward to, but he managed to stay on his feet until the world stopped spinning.

Taking a deep breath, Rodney pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the empty room, feeling slightly let down that no one was there to see his victory, small though it was. He walked to the door, and smiled when he spotted two figures standing there. Ronan and Teyla had been deep in conversation, but broke it off as he stepped through. "All right…what did I miss?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rodney," Teyla said.

"Oh come on…you've got that look."

"What look?" Ronan asked.

"On Earth we'd call it 'the cat that swallowed the canary' look and you two are both wearing it. So what have I missed?"

"Sorry, Rodney, we were just taking bets on how long it would take you to find your way to one of the labs," Teyla told him.

"You were…oh, makes sense," McKay said. "Put me down for ten dollars in ten minutes…"

"Dollars?" Ronan asked.

"Money…"

"Rodney, we don't use money…we trade for the things we need," Teyla reminded him.

"Yes, well it comes in handy where I come from," the Canadian told them and made his way toward the isolation room. He stood looking in at his friend, wishing there was some way to undo the damage done by Kolya, Michael, and Ford. God, if it hadn't been for Ford, John Sheppard would probably have died before they reached him. Rodney knew he should feel something for the man, but there was still too much anger involved for him to forgive the dead man his part in Sheppard's injuries.

"Rodney, are you okay?" Teyla asked, leaning heavily on her crutches.

"I think so…I was just thinking about Ford…why did…how could he…"

"That's something we'll never know, Rodney," the Athosian told him. "Aiden was a victim of the wraith and could not control what happened to him, but he did find the strength he needed to help John and for that we should be grateful."

"I am, but I'm also angry that he was involved with Kolya and Michael," McKay said.

"I believe we all are," Teyla assured him.

"Has Rodney found out anything about the pathogen?"

"Not much, but he's got everyone working on it," Teyla answered.

"He looks terrible."

"I've seen my people after they've been attacked by Traxians…it's not pretty, but most of the time they survive," Ronan tried, but his words brought little relief to the scientist.

Rodney heard the words and leaned his head against the glass surface separating them from John Sheppard and thought about the promises they'd made and kept since coming to Atlantis. He wouldn't openly admit it, but Sheppard had become more than a passing acquaintance. He was more like a brother, a sometimes annoying brother who was smarter than average and he could easily keep up with Rodney on an intellectual level.

"Rodney, why don't we go get something to eat?" Teyla asked.

"I'm not hungry…"

"Rodney, go…eat and maybe when you come back I'll let you visit with Colonel Sheppard for a while," Beckett ordered, smiling when McKay and the others seemed taken aback by his presence. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"You're worse than those wraith ghosts," McKay grumbled.

"I've been practicing…"

"You should spend more time on your bedside manners."

"I have been, but since you're not a patient anymore I'll save them for my patients."

"I feel sorry for Sheppard," the Canadian told him. "Carson, how long before you're able to find an antidote?"

"I don't know, Rodney. I'm doing everything I can and God knows everyone's working overtime, but it's slow going and until I'm sure of the findings I can't use anything we find on Colonel Sheppard. The samples we took from Teyla's people have given us some answers, but we still have a ways to go."

"I could help…"

"Yes, you could…by going with Teyla and Ronan and eating something. Then I'd suggest you go outside for some air or go to your quarters and get some rest," Beckett ordered. "Ronan, throw him over your shoulder if you have to, but be careful of his ribs."

"You heard him, Rodney, let's go," Teyla said, smiling at the put upon expression McKay now wore.

**SGASGASGASGASGA**

The next two days found John Sheppard growing weaker and barely able to talk when he had visitors. There was no mistaking the pain he was in and the fact that Carson Beckett was worried. He'd had teams working round the clock searching for an antidote to the pathogen that was wreaking havoc with the colonel's respiratory, circulatory, and nervous systems.

Rodney McKay ignored his own injuries and spent most of his time in Sheppard's isolation room. He had his laptop and helped correlate some of the information they'd already gathered with anything new the lab techs discovered. There was no mistaking the fear losing Sheppard caused him, but he ignored his own needs in an effort to help wherever he could. The only time he left was when Beckett threatened to knock him out for a week, or to give Elizabeth Weir a chance to spend some time with John Sheppard. Even Rodney could see there was a growing 'bond' between them and he hoped they'd have a future together.

What frightened McKay most was Beckett's declaration that if something didn't break soon he'd have to put Sheppard on a ventilator and drain the fluids building up in his lungs. _'God, Sheppard, someday Kolya and Michael will pay for what they've done to you,'_ he thought.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Carson Beckett knew they had to do something or they'd lose a valued member of the Atlantis expedition. It had been nearly a week since they rescued the colonel and discovered the extent of the damage to his body. John Sheppard was growing weaker as a result of the Traxian pathogen and he prayed what they'd discovered would either slow the advancing illness or stop it altogether.

Beckett stood outside the isolation room and looked at the syringe in his hand. There were more tests he'd like to run, but the truth was Sheppard didn't have the time needed to do everything. The Ancient's devices were able to verify his findings and give him a projected synopsis of what could happen and he hoped and prayed the findings were right.

"Carson, there's no other choice?" Weir asked.

"None that I can find, Elizabeth. His temperature is on the rise again and even the cooling blanket is not helping. I'll need to debride the wounds again and hopefully this serum will neutralize the remaining pathogen. I'm going to give him the choice, but we both know John's answer…"

"He'll want you to give that to him and take his chances," Weir told him, as McKay and the remaining members of Sheppard's team joined them. She could read the worry on Beckett's face and knew the man had debated over this decision long and hard.

"That's what I figured," Beckett said, and glanced at McKay before donning the special scrubs and entering the unit. He stepped up to the bed, touched Sheppard's shoulder, and waited for him to focus on him.

"Carson…sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep," Sheppard told him.

"Sleep is good for you right now, Lad," Beckett said and dropped the side rail so he could sit on the edge of the bed. One look told him there really wasn't any choice now. Sheppard's condition was worsening and he needed to do something before it deteriorated even further.

"Something wrong, Car…son…"

"Aye, Lad, there is. I know you're not feeling very well right now, but I have something here that should help. The problem is it hasn't gone through as many tests as I'd like, but if we wait much longer I'm afraid it'll be…"

"Too late…for me," Sheppard said. He shifted on the bed, finding it hard to do even the smallest task without becoming short of breath.

"Colonel…John, I wish we had more time, but the pathogen is starting to affect your major organs and I'm hoping this serum will neutralize it. Your lungs are filling with fluid and your kidney function is dropping to dangerous levels. That's why you're having trouble catching your breath," Beckett explained.

"Do it," Sheppard told him.

"It's important that you know all the risks…"

"Carson…I'm dying…don't de…ny it…I can tell…do it," the colonel told him and watched as Beckett reached for his hand while uncapping the syringe. He watched as the fluid was injected into his existing IV and waited to see if the serum would have any effect. He felt his heart beginning to beat faster and his eyes shot open as he gasped for air while his throat seemed to close over. Panic set in and his body was struck by a violent convulsions and his jaw locked tightly as he tried to speak. The last thing he heard before darkness descended over him was Carson Beckett's loudly proclaimed…_'dear God, what have I done?'_

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Promises to Keep---15

Elizabeth Weir's hands went to the glass separating her from the activity in Sheppard's room. Her heart was in her throat and she could hear Rodney McKay behind her asking questions that were unintelligible to her ears. She watched as Sheppard's body went into some kind of convulsion before dropping back on the bed and lying totally still. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the glass, trying hard to come to terms with what she'd just seen. "John…oh God…no…no…"

"Elizabeth, it's okay. Beckett's in there with him and I think…I think he's okay," McKay tried. He'd arrived in time to see the horrifying effects of the convulsions, and although his heart was in his throat he'd seen Beckett's face go from a mask of horror to relief in a matter of seconds.

"Don't lie to me, Rodney…I saw…I saw…"

"I know what you saw, Elizabeth, but look at the monitors. Sheppard…John is alive," the Canadian told her, wincing as she turned and her elbow caught his injured side.

"Sorry," Weir told him.

"It's okay…I've had worse lately," McKay said with a grin and returned his attention to what was happening in Sheppard's room.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Carson Beckett reacted instantly when John Sheppard's body arched upward on the bed. His first instincts had been that he'd killed the colonel by not allowing time to do more thorough tests on the antidote, but one look at the monitors told him Sheppard was still with them. He watched as the heart rate seemed to return to normal, although there were still fluctuations that had him worried. He glanced at Elizabeth Weir, but could not take the time to explain the situation to her.

Beckett reached for the stethoscope and listened to Sheppard's lungs, worried about the heavy wheeze that signaled the start of a chest infection, possibly pneumonia. If the antibiotics didn't kick in soon it wouldn't matter whether the antidote worked or not because the colonel was already weakened by the injuries and mistreatment at the hands of Kolya, Michael, and Ford.

"Come on, Colonel, I know you can beat this…"

"Did you say something, Dr. Beckett?"

"Sorry, Lass, I was just thinking out loud," Beckett told her. "It looks like his heart rate has returned to normal, but his lungs are full of congestion and his fever's still too high. We'll need to keep watching that and I want you to let me know if there are any other changes in his numbers. Keep an eye out for a repeat of the convulsions and let me know right away if it happens."

"Yes, Dr. Beckett, do you think it was caused by the antidote?"

"Probably, but hopefully it was just a one time thing, and Colonel Sheppard will start to heal now. I'm ordering several more tests including blood work and I want it repeated every two hours until we know the pathogen is cleared from his system," Beckett said, his gaze once more coming to rest on the monitoring equipment. He studied the numbers for several minutes before breathing a sigh of relief and exiting the room, discarding the special scrubs in the receptacle and turning to face Weir and McKay and several others who'd gathered in search of word on John Sheppard.

"Carson, what happened?" Weir asked worriedly.

"He had a convulsion, Elizabeth. Now we don't know if it was caused by the fever or the antidote to the Traxian's pathogen or the pathogen itself, but his heart rate has returned to normal and I'm hoping it was a one time thing," Beckett explained and turned to McKay. "Rodney, how are those ribs?"

"They're still there, but it only hurts when I breathe," the Canadian answered.

"Then don't breathe," Ronan said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, that's real funny, Ronan," McKay said, shaking his head at the injustice of it all. "Why don't you ask Ronan about his headaches?"

"I don't need to…I can tell he's feeling much better," Beckett said. "Now, John Sheppard is probably going to sleep for several hours and I know there are still three people who should be doing the same. Rodney, Ronan, Teyla, eat, rest, and sleep and maybe you'll all be able to visit him later."

"I've been resting…that's about all you'll let me do," McKay griped.

"You're obviously not getting enough," Beckett said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he's alluding to the fact that you're as grouchy as a wounded Parodiac," Dex answered.

"A what?' Weir asked.

"A Parodiac," Ronan answered.

"I think it's a little like those polar bears you showed me, Rodney, except that the Parodiac walks on two legs and has razor sharp claws. Luckily they seem to be indigenous to Sateda," Teyla explained.

"Yes, well, I'm glad I won't be running into a Parodiac. With my luck the damn thing would have me for dinner," McKay grumbled.

"And wind up with a bad case of indigestion," Beckett added and smiled when the others tried to cover up their laughter by coughing.

"When did I miss the memo about everyone rehearsing for the comedic relief on this venture?" McKay said, shaking his head before glancing at Sheppard, relieved to see the numbers were unchanged. God, he felt so tired lately and knew it would be some time before he was sleeping properly. The guilt he felt over leaving the colonel was overwhelming at times, and he'd lay awake staring at the ceiling above his head. There were times when he'd give up on sleep and make his way to his favorite spot and watch the sky overhead.

"Rodney, did you hear me?"

"Huh, sorry, Carson, I was thinking about Sheppard," McKay answered and noticed that the others had already left. "Where did the others go?"

"Elizabeth was needed in the control room. Teyla and Ronan went to grab a bite to eat and I believe you should do the same. Come on…my treat," Beckett said teasingly. He waited for McKay to join him and knew the Canadian was still holding on to the guilt of having left Sheppard on the planet where Kolya and the others caught him.

"How long before we know if the antidote is working?" McKay asked.

"It could take some time, Rodney," the physician answered. The truth was he really had no idea how long it took for the antidote to work on the pathogen, but he was hopeful it was the answer to Sheppard's problems. It took a lot to give him the antidote, but there was no doubt in his mind that without it the colonel would not be around much longer.

"You did the right thing, Carson."

"Thanks, Rodney, I hope you're right," Beckett said and walked alongside the other man, briefly wondering why McKay tried so hard to make people dislike him because of his brilliant mind. He really did have a brilliant mind when it came to Atlantis, but there were times when that mind fought against the friendship offered by others.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

John Sheppard opened his eyes and looked around at the familiar surroundings. He had no idea how much time had passed since he'd last been awake and lucid, but there were friendly faces watching him from the other side of the glass. He shifted slightly and took a deep breath, surprised when his chest didn't tighten up.

"Welcome back, Colonel," Beckett said as he stepped up beside the bed.

"Thanks…did I go somewhere?" Sheppard asked, smiling thinly when Elizabeth Weir caught his eye.

"Very nearly," Beckett answered. "How do you feel?"

"Like I went ten rounds with a gorilla and came out on the losing end."

"That you did, Lad, but I believe you're on your way back now."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Beckett asked, not surprised that Sheppard was having problems recalling everything that had happened to him. He watched as the injured man frowned and closed his eyes and for a minute Beckett thought he was sleeping, but the soft voice was unmistakably filled with grief.

"Ford…he saved my life."

"Yes, he did, but let's not forget that he's also partially responsible for what happened to you," Beckett reminded him.

"Kolya…and Michael were there…are they…did we get them?" Sheppard asked.

"No, Elizabeth has been in contact with Ladon Radim, but Kolya's gone into hiding. He has contacts all over the Pegasus Galaxy and we probably won't find him until he's ready to be found," Beckett answered.

"Michael?"

"Nothing, he's gone to ground somewhere too," Beckett told him.

"What about the…the little people?"

"Leprechauns?" Beckett asked incredulously.

"No, the ones who helped me…I think Rodney called them travelers," Sheppard told her.

"Oh, yes, I remember. I don't believe he's seen them since the day Lo'ra'tek told him how to find you," the physician offered. "I don't know if we'll ever see them again, but if we do I, for one, will tell them how grateful we are that they helped us find you."

"Me too…how long have I been here, Carson?"

"Well, you've been in isolation for a week, but we should be able to move you out of here in a day or two," Beckett advised. "That doesn't mean you'll be up and around any time soon, Colonel. You're bound to feel weak and sore, but at least we're on the right track."

"The antidote worked?"

"Yes, it did. You had us all worried for a spell…"

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Sheppard said, eyes closing as sleep overtook him once more.

"That's all right, Lad, we're just glad you're a fighter," Beckett said, automatically glancing at the monitors before making a note of his findings in the patient's chart.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

Rodney McKay knew where he'd find John Sheppard and made his way to the top spire of Atlantis. Sheppard often went there when he needed to think and McKay had seen that look in the colonel's eyes when Beckett had finally released him from the infirmary. Sheppard was a thinker and a worrier and it was ten times worse when he was down and unable to stay on top of things. Sure enough, Rodney found his friend standing at the edge of the terrace and knew by the set of his shoulders that he'd been thinking too hard, for too long. It was time to get him back on track now that Beckett couldn't hound him day and night.

"What's on your mind, Rodney?" Sheppard asked, startling the other man from his reverie.

"Oh, Sheppard, sorry, didn't mean to intrude…"

"Yes, you did, but it's okay…I could use the company," the colonel answered honestly. "Rodney, when Lo'ra'tek came to see you…did he say anything about his people?"

"No…he just told me you were in trouble and that we needed to hurry if we wanted to get you out of there alive," McKay said.

"Kolya and Michael killed a lot of Lo'ra'tek's people," Sheppard whispered.

"I know they did…but it wasn't your fault. Kolya is a malicious bastard and he didn't give a damn who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted."

"The codes for Atlantis."

"Pardon me?"

"Kolya and Michael wanted the codes to Atlantis. They had plans to come in here and take control, but I wouldn't give them to them. I made a promise to myself when Kolya tried to take Atlantis before…I swore then they'd never get the codes from me."

"You kept that promise and then some," McKay said.

"I have one more promise to keep, Rodney, and I'd like for you to be there," Sheppard said.

"Name it," the Canadian vowed.

"Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Where are we going?"

"I spoke with Elizabeth and she's agreed that we can bring Ford's body home. He saved my life, Rodney, and I'm going to keep my word to him. His folks deserve that much."

"I'll be there," McKay vowed and grew silent while watching the stars blanket the sky overhead. Sheppard still had some healing to do, and maybe this would go a long way toward his healing both emotionally and physically. "Come on, John, it won't do for you to catch a cold when you've only just escaped the voodoo section of Atlantis."

"Better not let Beckett hear you saying that or he might just find that needle he's always threatening you with," Sheppard said and the two friends walked back inside the base.

**SGASGASGASGASGA **

Colonel John Sheppard was dressed in full military uniform when he helped carry Aiden Ford's casket from the church to the graveyard. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Rodney McKay as the coffin was lowered into the ground. A light speckle of rain had begun to fall and it added to the sorrow that made his heart ache. He glanced toward Ford's parents and grandparents and hoped he would get the chance to speak with them before they left. He wanted to tell them their son was a hero and had saved his life on more than one occasion.

John listened as the minister spoke to Ford's parents and watched as they dropped a red rose into the open grave. He'd stayed back and allowed the family and close friends the privacy they deserved to say goodbye, but he needed to speak with them before they left. Ford's family turned away from the grave and made their way toward the cars parked along the driveway. Sheppard walked slowly toward them, surprised when both women turned and came to him, hugging both him and McKay.

"Thank you both for bringing our boy home," Mrs. Ford said, gently touching her hand to Sheppard's arm.

"It was an honor to serve with Aiden, Mrs. Ford. He saved my life more times than I can count on both hands."

"I know you can't tell me how my son really died, Colonel Sheppard, but did he…did he suffer before he died?"

"No, sir," Sheppard lied, hoping to alleviate some of the pain he saw in their eyes. "He asked me to tell you he loved you and that the hardest part of his job was knowing that he was away from you. He did everything with honor and I'm glad I had the opportunity to walk beside him."

"He spoke of you in his letters, Colonel Sheppard…he looked up to you and I know he was prod that you asked his opinion on things and that you even took his advice on times," Ford's grandmother told him.

"Aiden was a good man…and he will be sorely missed," Sheppard advised.

"I know he will, but you need to wipe that guilt from your eyes, Colonel, Aiden died doing what he loved and for you to feel guilty over his death would not serve anyone. I'll miss my son, but as long as he's got friends like you and Dr. McKay I know he'll live on through your memories. Would you like to join the family for a late luncheon?"

"I wish I could, Ma'am, but we have to report back to the base." John shook hands with the men and hugged the women before he and Rodney joined the other military personnel in the jeep for the ride back to Cheyenne Mountain and the trip back through the stargate.

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA **

John Sheppard looked at his team and smiled. Beckett had a finally given them the all clear and they were ready to embark on their first off world mission since Kolya, Michael, and Ford had kidnapped him. Teyla's leg was fine and she was able to get around just as easily as she'd done before. Ronan's headaches were also a thing of the past and he was looking forward to this trip as much as Sheppard was. Rodney may not show it, but there was an excitement in his eyes that spoke of the little boy who lived within him.

"All right, Colonel, you're cleared to go. Just don't mess this up or Major Lorne will have both our heads," Weir told him. Lorne had made the initial contact with the people of a small planet that closely resembled earth. The best part was that it had an abundance of fruits and vegetables that reminded Lorne of those grown on their home world. He'd brought back several samples and they'd run tests that showed they could easily be a close relative to apples, tomatoes, oranges, broccoli, and potatoes.

"I'll be diplomatic, Elizabeth," Sheppard assured her.

"Sure you can…as long as you're carrying a weapon in your hand," McKay said.

"I'll keep them on their toes, Elizabeth," Teyla assured her.

"We'll bring back dessert," Sheppard told her and smiled before turning toward the gate. There'd been some changes in his relationship with Elizabeth Weir, but they preferred to keep it to themselves for now. The truth was he'd spent a couple of late nights with her and had come to appreciate just how much time she put in with Atlantis and how well she knew both civilian and military members alike.

They'd talked about how dangerous the off world missions could be and what could be done to stop people like Kolya and Michael, but came up empty. No matter how many safety protocols were put in place there were outsiders who would do anything to take Atlantis by force. The only thing they had to depend on were themselves and the allies they'd found in the Pegasus Galaxy and the promises they'd made in exchange for loyalty and supplies. Promises they intended to keep as long as they lived in Atlantis and there were people who needed their help. Taking a deep breath, Colonel John Sheppard stepped up to the gate, turned, made a half hearted salute to the people in the control room and stepped through the event horizon with the promise that he and his team would return.

The End!


End file.
